Life after you
by The Vampic
Summary: Child made from the most epic love story that ever existed. Follow Ally Juliette Salvatore in her fight.
1. Look again

Life after you

Look again

Hey. My name is Ally Juliette Salvatore, 17 years old with a secret hidden inside of these pages. Some of you probabbly already know who I am but for you who don't here is a clue. My parents are Damon and Elena Salvatore, ex-vampires, people who saved Mystic Falls 19 years ago.

If you still don't know, you better start over with the story. For people who know, I will lead you through my deepest secrets, thoughts, crushes, friendships. Through my life corectly.

So let me start over. I'm Ally Juliette Salvatore and this is my story.

Mystic Falls, I was born there. That is my home. Or was, don't worry you will find out everything soon.

I was born on December 8th, coldest day in that year, as first and only child in a new Salvatore family. My dad, Damon owns a huge and popular bar and my mom, Elena is surgeon in town hospitale. I maybe don't have siblings, but my best friend Luna completes that perfectly. Her full name is Luna Breanna Mikelson. Yes, she is a daughter of Klaus and Caroline. She knows that they've adopted her 'cause her parents are both vampires. Klaus is the king of hybrids and awesome town named New Orleans and Caroline is his vampire queen. We went into the same class before they moved to N.O. and we into New York. But we are talking every single day, chating on Instagram and every month we see each other in person. Then there are my two uncles, Stefan and Jeremy. I love both really much. Stefan is still vampire and in trust he told me that he would drink that cure thing only if he finds The One. Jeremy married Dayla and they now have two daughters, two years older then me.

Now when I covered that part of the story let me fill you in with some things more about my parents, or you will consider that just mentioning the past. They turned humans on their wedding day, though we still live in supernatural world filled with vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, even heretics. It seems like we are not escaping that.

They made a promise of love to never grow apart and they keep their words. Which is why I am a bit worried, I heard them do sth like arguing a few days ago. I want them happy which is why I will let them do whatever they want. If they want to devorce or anything I will say „Okay, not of my buiesness." With that is how it will end. If I just made a mistake in judgement then forgive me.

The cure is now freely running through their veins which is dangerous, now every single vampire can attack my dad and kill him with taking it. That's why uncle Stefan moved to the New York with us. Don't think that I don't want that, I do it's just annoying sometimes.

Sure you can understand it.

I know every epic action did by my uncle and dad. And that's awesome, just when you have to hear that every day it get's boring.

I think I covered everything important that happened through those years but I will start talking about some things about me now.

Ever since they told me all of it, whole imaginal story my brain made a question. I started wondering about what I am, am I anything supernatural? If my parents were vampires, there has to be sth right? And all of my hopes almost drawn until last year.

Sorry if the time line confuse you I'm acctualy 18 now, I'm writing stuff that already happened. And there are pretty juciey so if you are a fan of supernatural, attacks, love problems or even just beauty of friendship I suggest you follow me and continue.


	2. Dear diary

Dear diary

Dear diary,

Here we are hitting the road to New Orleans, I can't wait to see Luna again. Mom and dad are happy too, we will stay in their huge hause.

We made it finnaly and first thing that I did is run into Luna's hug. Gosh, I love her so much my best friend, my sister. She showed me my room, it was so huge like a castle. White walls, big size windows, carpet made from finest material, bed big as no other that I saw before and a giant Tv. „THIS IS SO AMAZING!" I run to it and jumped on the bed.

Her parent lead us to do budge jumping from the mountin and we all did. It was one of the funniest day in my life and I got to share it with Luna. Sorry if I don't write as good as my mom but I'm more into reading then writing. Luna was more excited then me, she showed me all those awesome places, cafes, streets and old Mikelson hause. Other day we went to meet with her uncle Elijah and aunt Rebekah. They took us to go white water rafting and again we had so much fun. Her family was so amazing.

In school we had some kind of holidays, so I could stay longer then mom and dad. They left after three days and I stayed a few more. Luna was waiting to show me sth really cool and I was so unpatient to see what. It turned out to be caves filled with drawings and words wrote in diffrent languages. „Is this some kind of a story?"I asked her. Like she knew… „I don't really know and that is why I brought you here to help me find out." Ofc she did. „OkAay, you can explain the drawings and I will take time to translate the words."I offered my plan and like always she took it. She was a girl with the task and I was the one with plan and solution. „Fine. And then when I come to visit you next month we eill talk about it, or even sooner you never know." We both took pictures of it and went back to her hause. On Tv there was our favourite movie for crying. The Book Thief. Honestly I think that for Luna, Liesel is a lot like her. Without biological family with dead parents in the end just in this situation I was our fav character Rudy. Let's hope that I won't die. „This the fourth time we are watching this and I still can't get over that he died."she sad while crying. „Same here."

So after few days I went home with a misson to translate those words. It supposed to be easy but when I acctualy started it was impossible. Every word was in diffrent language and there was about 30 of them. I didn't do much just some simple and most common ones: vampire, evil and darkness 'cause I had school too and that was priorety for everybody. For my boyfriend for sure. Oh, I haven't mentioned Jake yet. Well, he was 17 then, went into the same class with me, still is in football team and he is helping old people in a hospitale, he has warm brown eyes and blond hair. Cute as hell, we are together two years.

For me in the other head school is normal thing, I have good grades and mum and dad are happy with that as well as in my swimming carrer. Too bad that girls have to wear some kinf of hats to cover the hair. My just got new nianse of brown from the 's right I have same hair colour as mom and eye colour as dad. Just my eyes are a bit darker. I'm also kind of popular I guess, Jake thinks so. But none of those 'friends' is good as Luna. They are hanging out with me just because we are a bit richer then usual. And that is kind of it, I thought nothing can go wrong.

I was wrong.

As I sad I'm now 18 and I will stay that way forever. I know what are you thinking, history is repeating she was turned, I won't read anymore. But stay please, it's not like that. My story is diffrent. Yes I am a supernatural. And it all had to do with our mission with the story and the words. My part of job was hard yes, but I did in a month and this is what is written: "When the time comes both human and vampire child will open it's eyes. Good or evil choice isn't hard but if you don't choose on time consequence will be bad. And great darkness will raise." After reading that Luna's story just clicked. She sad that we have to see in person and just then she will tell me what the story is about. „I can't explain trough the phone."

Before we deal with that you have to hear another story taht is important for this. It is about a brake that happened in our hause. Mom was at work, dad was doing some buiesness in town and I was in a room studying. It was dark and at first I didn't heard anything, but sth fell and made a noise behind me so I turned around to clean it. There, standing at the door of my room was a man, vampire. I paralised, couldn't move or scream as he got closer and revealed his vampire teeth. In those few seconds while he was walking step by step to me I wanted to hurt him badly but I couldn't. His eyes were so black that I wasn't able to see the pupil. Slowly he put my head in right position to bite my neck. When I already sad that I'm done and made a peace with my soul somebody pushed him away all across the room. „Uncle Stefan!"I screamed when I saw my saviour. „Are you okay?"he asked while injecting him vervain. „I am. How did you know that sb broke in?" I asked when came to me taht I haven't talk to anybody in hours. „Your parents sad to check the hause every couple of hours and I saw men circling around it and when I looked again he wasn't anywhere near so I rushed inside."he told me part of the story that I didn't know. „Well, thank you. What will you do with him? And how on Earth did he got in th hause we never invite strangers?" „Maybe you did and never relised it. He could off been post man, pizza guy, ice cream guy anybody that you will let in usualy." I know what he was doing, trying to make me guilty because he didn't know the real reason. „But is it possible that now there is a way to get in without an invitation?"I could never let go of sth. „No, I'm sure that sb let him in…" I wasn't so sure, I believed in my theory and let it be hidden for now. But just for you guys I am 100% sure that they can get in whenever they want to. What leads to a question of him coming back if Stefan doesn't kill him. „What will you do with him?" „Kill him."he sad the most obvius answer. „You became just like my dad."

Obviusly he failed, but that part will have to wait. Men returned and not just once.

When my parents came home Stefan told them every detail, which you probabbly know made my dad super angry. „Elena she is our daughter we have to do sth!" One thing you have to know about my family When we argue it gets hot. „I know, I know but what can we possibly do?" „Kill them?" Even in dark moments we all needed some Damon humor. „I know that was your way when we were vampires but now it's super diffrent."my mom could got angry too. „Oh, maybe talk with them, you know sit on a coffe." And that is how every arguing always starts. „Can you two calm down?" I got up from my hidding place behind the wall. „What happened to you, this is about finding a way to save me and not to argue or provoke." When they get mad, it always gets on me too. „Ally look… We are getting trough some things and yes, now is most important thing to protect you." My dad was one of the worst vampires but he has a hearth. „Will you listen to me then, for once in a life time?" They nodded. „I think we have to go back to the place where it all started." They didn't confirmed it out laud, but we all knew. Mystic Falls the Salvatores are back…


	3. The return

The return

„I will call Caroline."

Lucky for us it was weekend so I could freely escape school. I went home, and everything was how I knew. The Grill, school, square even the graveyard and my favourite place of all Clock tower. In the good old days Luna and I used to clim to the top and watch the stars. Good old days…

We stayed in the old Salvatore hause. Nobody was living there, but my dad payed a maid to come and clean for the cases like this one. Just like the town, our hause hasn't changed too. Dad's favourite troughing fire place(he loved to trough stuff in it), expenisive carpets, kitchen and my old room, Even my unicorn stickers were there.

„Look one of my bourbns is still here." It was obviusly my dad. „And here is the Black Rose from your proposal."mom smiled. „My room is so girly."I comennted. „So many memories… Why did we moved?"dad joked. But everybody knew the reason. Yes there were some awesome memories, as well as dark ones. Mom lost almost everybody there, she needed fresh start. And I understand here now completly. „Ally you go unpack and then come down. Luna is coming too." Because of that I run like Flesh into the guest room, then returned back. She knew that I will scream, so she did it for me and run into my arms. „It's so good to see you!" Our parents knew that working with us around will be imposibble so they kicked us out. „Go and buy an ice cream."Klaus was as much mad as my dad. On my mom's and Caroline's face I could saw worry.

Luna's curly blond hair was picked up into the tail. Even though she was adopted, she had some things like Caroline and Klaus. „Wanna go to old clock tower?" „Sure thing. I know let's race." Ofc we had to it was adrenalin in our bodies. We climbed all the way to the clock and sit down. „I have this weird feeling Ally, Sth bad is coming."

Oh God. One more thing about Luna, she is a witch.

„Have you told them?" „NO, I just can't. Would you?" „I'm not sure how but I would." Her eyes were studying me the whole time. „What, wanna a example. Hay dad, remember how Bonnie could flew up candels with her mind? Well that happened couple days ago to me and I am kind of freaking out. Btw don't look for your sneakers I burned them…"

That was true. Luna was sitting on the sofa, before that she had fight with her dad and somehow she pointed all of her anger on his shoes that started to burn.

„You have sense of humor like your dad Ally."that made her smile. „Seriously, you have to tell them. Sooner the better. Before I have to hide my shoes." In all that wasn't a joke, she had to talk with them about that. „Okay,okay. I will, trust me. You are the first person that I will tell what happened." She stopted and took a look at me. „You wanna a talk about sth else? Like our mission?" „That would be great. So, you translated the words and I got the story…" It wasn't obvius by my jumping on the spott that I wanted her to go first. „I will go first. So it's a story about a 18 year old boy who became a vampire on a really strange way. On his birthday one of his friend got hurt and he killed him by draining him of blood, that made him to turn but when he did you know that all your memories come back right?" „Yes. Continue." „Well, he wasn't compelled at all, ever. He had no vampire blood in his sistem Ally. Strange most of all was that his parents were…" My phone interupted her. „Yes, dad slow down." „Ally?" I ignore her. „We have to go now, they were attacked!" We run to the hause with all of our strenght and in front of it somebody jumped on me and pushed Luna to the graund. And what a suprise it was when I saw the vampire who broke into our hause in New York. „You!"I sad and was surrtent taht he knew that I remember him.

Now first thig that I noticed was that he was same age as me, second he was kind of pretty. Eyes once again black as midnight, hair perfectly brown, face not describable. And the smell, his perfume… Imagine the most beautiful smell, that kind of was it. I knew that he is an enime but gosh, girls have hormons.

His mouth were so much close to my neck just like last time, but look Klaus pushed him away just like Stefan. „You okay?" „Yes…"I took his hand to help me get up, searching for Luna with my eyes. I found her safe in Caroline's arms. „Who was that?" It would be good if I would stop calling him 'that guy'. „We don't know."Klaus answered.

If there was anything I was really good at it was smelling the lies. And right now Klaus was lying to me.

Just when you think you got ride of someone, because he run away few secs ago he appears and pushed Klaus on the floor. But sth forced him to back off from me, like a shield. And then my look got to Luna and I saw why. Just like with Kalus, her anger got toghether focusing on 'that guy'. Her powers were new so even she couldn't hold long so this time guy really took off. „Uhm, suprise!"she slowly and insicure smiled to her parents, but only I knew how scared she really was. „Luna… What is all this?"Caroline was taking small steps to her husband. „I think you know love. Our daughter is a witch. Powerfull one, I am so praud of you." „You are? I thought that you will be mad…"relief could benn sensed in her voice. „It's who you are that makes you special, we would have never be mad at you. Just pratice is what you need." Nobody asked but we all knew that Bonnie will be willing to help. It was cute and all but I felt weird standing there so my feet leaded me to the hause.

Before I got in I just had to earsdropp, just a bit. „Should we tell her?" It was dad's voice. „Maybe not know, later… We will took care of it." Then I got in. „You two okay?"I tried to pretend like I care. „We? You've been the target." „Klaus was fater so nothing happened. Anything else to tell me?" „No…Why?" They were 'confused'. „Just checking." I couldn't care more. „What now with these attacks?" If I have to go trough sth I will do it on my own. „We will take care of it, no one will come near you."Dad, you poor soul. If a vampire wants sth he will take it.

„Hey. We are here too." Mikelsons got to us. „We just discovered sth really important. Luna is a witch." He left that to melt the silence. „I'm sure that Bonnie will be glad to help her learn to control the powers."my mom sad. „Would you mind me if I go to my room to change, that vampire got me filled with dirt." It was true but real reason was so I could here does Luna knows anything else. Did Klaus told her the truth? My experience with vampires told me that they will check did I really left so I hide in a bathroom and waited. Waited… And then I felt some wierd feeling in my ears and I heard some noise. Not noise, their voices.

„Luna you can't tell her, understand?" „I do, I promise that I won't tell her." „WE are not one hundred precent sure so just play it like you don't know anything." Well now. Luna was only person that I could trust to never, ever lie to me and now, she agreeed to lie in my face. Fine, let it be that way I will be last one to laugh when that guy returns and I demand him to tell me his plan. All I have to do is wait.


	4. Hello

Hello

Next day I woke up earlier then everybody, so I could roam trough town alone. Frist place that I would of go to was really out of question.

You know it, I know it.

The Clock tower, but one person will find me there quicker then rest of them. That was our friendship place but right now she was everything else but not my friend. I coulp passe dthat my parents are lying that is normal at some point but Luna… She was the person made out of light, for her to lie was like for wolf to hug a sheep.

So graveyard. Place of silence, peace and quite just what I needed. To be with tradition I bought lanterns and roses to put them on all the graves from our family. When I was a little girl my mom showed me grandparent's grave and also Jenna's.

After her death my parents had the worse period. My dad's crazy ex was the bigges threath to all of them but my dad got ride of her, which she didn't take well and my mom was the one who payed the price. I know I am talking about things that you already know and I'm sorry.

Those red roses looked so peacefull there, laying on that black stones. I swipe out little tears that appeared in corner of my eyes. I never met them… When the moment passed I finnaly started to wonder about that thing that I can't know about. Is it something about me, about what I am? Is that why he wants me?

I don't know and that is the worst possible feeling. As my mom once sad:"The worst part is when you know that you've lost yourself." Because right now that is exactly how I felt. Text from Jake brought me back to the living.

JAKE:Hey. What's up?

He was the person who could make me feel human now so why not?

ME:Ello, nothing much, We went to Mystic Falls for the weekend.

JAKE:Awesome. I wanted acctually to ask you sth…

ME:Yeah? What is it?

He was typing whole two minutes.

JAKE:Would you go to Spring dance with me? It's a dance for long standing couples and two years is long so I thought…

I knew Jake, he was so nervous even in texting me. And I also know what the Spring dance is. Most popular thing in our town or that part of town.

ME:Gosh, Jake you just had to ask. Ofc, I will go with you. Love you babe ❤

JAKE:Love you too ❤

And he was off. What now? Go home… No. I wanted to talk with Luna badly but she was obviusly with the wrong group. So, no friend and boyfriend in other town. Some noise inerupted my hearthbreaking thoughts. „Who is there?"I wispered to the distance. Response was somebody's hand on my mouth, I tried to escape but person who was holding me was stronger. Then finnaly after making sure that I won't scream he let me go. Instictevly I turned around and almost found in arms of 'that guy'. „Nice to see you again."sarcasticly I sad. „I think that plessure is mine." Omg, first his look now his melting, calming gentle voice. „Why am I not suprised?" „You do have sense of humor like your dad. And you have fire, I like that." „Can you just kill me and get today over with?"Idk why I was so intense, he wasn't.

„Wow. I'm not gonna hurt you, I mean I wanted but now I don't." He started to do circles around me. „Will you stop that, it's annoying." I wanted to sound like I'm not affraid but every signal was telling him diffrently and he knew that I was. „I think that you…" What like him? „Like me." No way. „Where did you got that idea? I can't even look at you without wanting to spit in your face." With that my fear fade. „For now. But we will see eachother really soon, and in fitire times you will like me Ally Juliette Salvatore." Why was he having so much fun while I was stending on a bunch of neadels.

„Are you willing to bett?" „Confident? Ofc I am. Let's see if I win you will have to come with me whenever I want."now he was the confident one. „And if I win you will leave every person that I care about alone." Ot would be so stupid to ask to let me go. „You got that right. Deal." And he could off obviusly read my mind too, wonderfull. „I know isn't that wonderfull? Vervain doesn't effect me at all. Like now."

I knew what happened without opening my eyes. That devil was in my head making me see what he wants. There was a hause with my family and Luna in it. Big, red and hot flames were soraunding it. They will all die… „STOP!"but I was soraunded too, with stones. „This will happen for real if you fool me in any way… See you soon Love." When I opened my eyes all of it was gone and so was he.

My phone again. Who else could it be then my mom. Honestly I was just watching the phone and hardly decided to answer. „Hey mom. Yes sorry for not leaving a note. I'm fine. I will be home soon. Bye." Ofc they were all worried, normal thing in our lives, keep an eye on Ally don't let her move. After my little adventure they won't let me eat alone. What could I do, I had to go home.

„We were so worried, what if anything happened to you?"mom was panicking like always. „Seriously Ally where were you?"now Luna had to ask, ahe even smiled to me. And ofc I didn't smiled back. „I was at the graveyard, visiting my granparent's graves. I am still allowed to do that?" If they sad no I wouldn't care at all. „Listen to me young lady, you don't talk with your mother like that. From now on one of Klaus'es hybrids will keep an eye on you." Dad always trying to make me feel sorry, well this time it didn't worked. „WHAT?! No! Way! In! Hell! I don't need a freaking baby sitter! Mom tell him!"


	5. Best apology

Best apology

It was pure try to make them feel guilty, it failed.

This new thing grew inside me, like anger bur so much stronger and bigger. Rage. Never before I was so mad on somebody until then. „I'm sorry, your roaming around while there is crazy vampire out there put us in that position. Please, try to understand." No, you are not using my techinic of guilt against me mom. „Ally if you don't want to listen to them, talk to me then." Luna you stupid girl, I don't trust you at all. „Look who is now for me?" „What? I was always here for you. What got into you?" „Luna, you see that she isn't stable. Ally, honey just calm down and unserstand our look at this."

„Seriously? To understand, are you nuts?" „Ally Juliette Salvatore, watch on your language! And now you will get a body guard for sure, no escape." Every time he was using my full name you know that is sth huge going on. And dad you suposed to get it, you were a vampire and they will find a way to get what they want. „Just leave me alone! And you know what dad? I would rather be with that guy then with the two of you!" I knew the lines that I can pass and this was over it, my word got to them, hurting them deeply.

I slamed the door as hard as I could and leaned on them. „I am impressed."he was laying on my bed with one of my albums. „They can hear you. You know that right?" I did ment those words but not litteraly. „They can't, witchy stuff…" Now from the pages of my album his eyes looked at me. „So… You would rathar hang with me then with your parents? That seems like you are starting to like me." A kid, that is what he was. One big kid. „You can only dream about it. And may I ask what are you doing in my room?" I got a destarction from my parents which was good in one hand. „You ask I come. And I sad taht we will se eachother soon. Btw, fancy album you have here. I know this girl, that is your bff Luna or ex bff I don't care but I don't recognize those two." If I tell him will he leave? „My cousins, Chloe and Zineb Gilbert. Twins, two years older then me." Please go away now, please go away. „Why am I getting a feeling that you won't to be alone and I am only thing keeping you from that?" „Maybe because it is true?" „Auch, that hurt. Like your parents got hurt a few minutes ago. I can't leave now though 'cause there is one thing I want to try with you." „And that stupid thing will be what?" He ignored me completly. „I love today's times, Internet is so cool place. SO I was searching online and found this awesome friend quiz." No, he didn't. „So you will fill it fisrt and then I will do the same." He handed me over his phone with ine hand, in other still holding one page of my album open.

First circle the gender, male.

Write sth nice about him: funny

Write sth bad: childish

You see him: Every day(I had to guess for the future)

Writhe one good thing did by him: He was so annoying that I forgot about my crapy life

One of his secrets: He is a vampire

When I was done he filled his part with this answers: Female, she has fire, she thinks that she doesn't like me, often, she mad a deal with me and the last most interesting one was She is supernatural.

Why am I only one who doesn't know what supernatural creature I am?

This is what quiz sad for us: You two seems like best friends. You support and trust eachother with huge secrets. He makes your life easier and she makes your life happier. Maybe one day she will like you better as more then a friend.

„See? Even the computer knows. You are my true friend Ally Juliette Salvatore." Before I got to joke on that he continued. „One day, you will realise your mistakes."„It would be really nice if you would stop calling me by my full name. You know what nickname is?" My brain knew that, that will make him look old. „Ofc, I am not stupid. Okay then. So I am asumming that everybody else calls you Ally so I as your 'special friend' will call you Juliette. Like Romeo and Juliette, tragic love." „Just this story will be out of love part." „You are trying to sound confident in the things that you are saying but it doesn't work that way. I know more things about you and our let's call it 'conection' for now."

I knew he heard that moving outside of the room, so I expected from him to fade away. But when I turned around to find him, his hands were on my neck and face changed, I was able to see veins full of blood all the way from his forhead to his neck. „Scream."he sad so quietly that only could hear. I listened nd relieved a laud scream to show the person who opened the door that I need help. It was my dad, he paralised at the door. It looked like he wants to bite me, I put my trust in his words so I played the role. To profe taht he is the alfa, vampire needed to do the thing that his rival was most of afraid of. When Caroline run to the room in my rescue, he wasn't there anymore.

„It's okay Caroline, thank you." She got the hint to go away. „Ally… Are you okay?" I sit on my bed waiting for him to do the same. Deja vu past trough my brain.

When I was seven, Luna and I were climbing on the threes and I felt, hurting my ancle. Dad got me home, we sit on my bed, he cleaned th wond and I put my head on his knees and cried until he calmed me down. It was like that now, just my head was on his shoulders. „Ally… I'm sorry." He started. We were both bad in apologis. „You know that your mom lost a lot, she can't lose you, I can't. We can't lose you."i felt sth wett on my cheeck, it was my dad's tear. „We love you so much."his own voice betraied him.

This was sth that I despertly needed, hug from y family. And even though he couldn't make a good apology, this one was the best of all. „I love you too. And dad…" „Yes?" „I am sorry too. I know that I shouldn't sad that I snapped." When I looked at him I saw sth unbeliveble. Damon Salvatore was crying, that was the thing that happens only for true reasons. Knowing that he truly means taht got me to easly smile. „You are smiling that is good. And I get that Ally, mom and I don't blame you for saying that." „You two and Luna made me so angry, that my anger became rage."


	6. Damon's friend

Damon's friend

I knew weak spots of my parents. „It's okay, I know that feeling. When I was a vampire it was present. Especialy in one specific moment." „Which moment, dad?" There was 99% that I 've already heard the story but it ment a lot to dad so I listened. „When one of my best and only friends got killed. She was only person except your mother that could of make me happy." And that is how this story began, dad's friend.

„The two of us spend about 7 months together, searching for Katherine, you know who she is. And after five months Katherine did one unforgiveble thing. She killed her. She killed…" „Rose."I had to say it, yes I heard the story but this time was so emotional coming from dad's mouth.

„Her dead body was laying in my arms, and Ally I wanted to die with her but my soul was going in a diffrent way. It wanted from me to kill her, like you sad my anger became rage." My dad broke apart in front of my eyes, his face was red from crying, he couldn't move along. „Dad… You don't have to." „But you have to know Ally. If anything ever happens to you or Elena I won't be able to move on, I will die."

Up at that moment I was listening, now my arms were hugging dad's shoulders. „Thank you." „I will be okay dad." My thoughts were sad out laud, somehow my brain just spoked that everything will be fine. „I hope so… You know if you won't I will ask Klaus to remove the body guard, just say it." „No, it's okay. For you I will do it. Who is he?" „It's not he. He found somebody that we all think you will found interesting."he got cheered up with my decisions.

„I'll be glad to meet her. Whe will it be?" „Whenever you want." „Great, if we are going home today, can I meet her next week, after the Spring dance?" He nodded and kissed my forhead before he will go.

My phone got me a text from one of the 'fake firends', irratating ones. Her name is Jessie, selfish, rude, full of her self 'cause her parents are rich.

JESSIE: So, I heard you are coming on a Spring dance Ally

ME: Why do you care?

JESSIE: I will be there with Logan, and we are dying to see your dress

Ofc, one thing that Jessie was caring about was clothes.

ME: Can you mind your own buiessnes? The thing that I will wear is my thing.

She didn't response.

Bed was calling for me. Lay on me, lay on me. I didn't jsut lay I jumped and stretchedmy body on it.

Album that 'the guy' was watching, was still open. I took it in my heads and went trough all the amazing memories and stories.

Here were we at family road trip, then Luna and I last summer in the Lake hause, pictures from New Orleans, New York . And Mystic Falls, those ones were really old. Our first school day, on a playgraund and finnaly my favourite on the very last page, very last spott. Luna with her hair flying all around her face, me sitting next to her on a clock tower. I pulled it from it's frame. Days when I trusted her…

Corner of my blue eye caught sth written behind the picture. Those were small words: You like me. He had to , why wouldn't he? Other then just writing on my picture, he did sth else. He made me smile, once again. Maybe… Nah, that's not true. It' can't be.


	7. The Spring dance

The Spring dance

Days passed since we returned to New York. Now every single thing was pointed into organising The Spring dance. Jessie was stalking me to find out what I am about to wear, Jake was still nervous and I was normal. Mom and I went in a search for perfect dress, we found it and adjusted it a bit. Because Sprind dance dresses had to have flower pattern, and picked up hair for girls. For the boys, they just had to wear a suit.

My dress was in turquoise colour with white roses pattern all over it. Without any sleaves, revealing shoulders. It was going a bit shorter then to my knees. There was also white belt in a back and front side. Shoes were white, with small crystals inlaid covering it.

Jessie should really work hard to compeat with it.

I have to admit she did a good job, but we are not on a dance yet. Now we are on preparations for it. Friseur is doing my hair, picked up with one curl left out to fall down. She also put a rose in it to make a true Flower princess. Make up was light. Rouge in a light pink colour, eyelash also easy light. Everything light.

I put on a dress and passed one last mom's judgement. „Jake will pick you up, right?" „Yeah, he is coming a bit earlier on a dinner." „I really like that guy."dad sad from the kitchen. „I have to get sth from my room then I will come down and help you mom." My feet let me to the room and I closed the door behind me.

„I have to say it, you do look good in that dress." „Hello to you too. Again in my room." I was well awear how I look now. „You saw my note, didn't you?" „You mean the creepy one, behind my picture? Yes I have." „I didn't see you smile because of it at all." No, now he won't stop teasing me about it. „Just a few days more and you will admit it to yourself Juliette. You. Like. Me." Juliette, I forgot about my 'nickname'. „I will stop denying it. How about that?" „Still not the truth. More you lie to yourself, more I will hide things from you."now I saw it, smile crossing his face. But not one of those cute smiles, smile of knowing sth.

„What things?" He wasn't really about to tell me. „Ally! Jake is here!" It was mom shputing from the kitchen. „I am coming down now." And once again, he fade away.

I went to the stairs, and there at the end Jake was streaching his hand to mine. „You look beautiful."his voice, I missed it so much. „You too." I kissed him in his cute lips. „Dad, Jake is here. Hope that dinner is ready." „It is, I cooked it my self. Jake nice to see you again men." „You too ." They got their 'I am your girlfriend's dad, but I like you handshake' and dad leaded us to the kitchen. Only when you get inside, smells will filled your nose. And the kitchen was never s clean before. „Please Jake sit." Mom pulled two chears for him and me to sit.

Dad was master of cooking so he prepeared turkey, salad, and an awesome soup. „ this is amazing!" „Well, thank you. Glad to see that someone loves my cooking." He got 'the look' on me and mom. „Do you want to drink anything?" „No, thank you. We should really get going now. Thanks for the dinner." „Any time. But there is no dinner if you let anything happen to my daughter. I am trusting you young men." „I will keep her safe with my life."

Like a true gentlmen, he opened the door of his Bmw(Yeap, BMW)for me. „Thank you."

Hall for the dance was crowding with coupels. Some familliar ones, some don't. „Ally, Jake nice to see that you've made it."Jassie, who else? I saw her eyes staying, judging my dress and shoes. „Nice dress, momy picked it for you?"One thing that she really couldn't stay away from is other people's lives. „She did better job then you."Jake was like a prince on a white horse coming to my rescue. Also, thinf that she hated was Jake or any other boy interupting her. She pulled her partner for the sleave and went away with him.

„Now, what should we do first? Adition for best couple, best clothes or best dance? You pick."Jake sad. „Maybe first we should take a picture together, for a memory." Jake always respected any choice that I've made so as this one. Girl from photo class, did a great job with the light, corner all of it. „Now, to the couple contest."I announceted. Now one girl that I've never met was sitting on a table with two other people doing the best couple contest. „Everyone, best couple contest is beggining in a minute, all couples gather here!" Probabbly someone in charge sad in a microphone. In a less then a minute, almost everybody came and soraunded us. Jessie tesly waved to us. I ignored her.

We had to kiss, and who will do it the best would win. I was already so into Jake so we were just doing it normaly but some other pairs were leaned on a wall or kissing on the floor.

Those ones were first out.

Now Jake and I compeating Jessie and Jan, Kim and Trevor. We were the ones who were out first. Then Kim and Trevir which ment that Jessie and Jan won it. „Thank you, we know that we are the best unlike others." She looked at me trough all the crowd. Now I knew, I had to win the rest. And clothes was out of question, we won easly but the dancing part was harder.

Jake was always the leader so I trusted him eith this too and he didn't disapointed me. It was a free style dancing. We were like two worriors compeating, then combing. He would pushed me trought the crowd then pulled me back to him. Then he did some old move, which I didn't knew taht exist. Jake took my waste, spinning me in the air, letting my hair free fall on the shoulders. „Wow, you bbroke the dance rule. No hair on the shoulders." „Who cares about the rules when we won? And I got to do one thing thst I always wanted." „What?" I haven't noticed that we were only ones left on the dance floor, everyone else left it and now we were standing i nthe middle. „This."he sad and pulled my face to him, kissing me with passion, I returned it with the same strenght.

„Now to crown the king and queen of The Spring dance." Girl on the podium opened small envelope and read it out laud. „Ally Juliette Salvatore and Jake Timm Wayland. Please join me on the podium." None of us cared taht we won, we were together on our first official couple dance. He took my hand and got me to the stairs. „Congratulations. Now some things about your chosen ones. Tell me how long have you been toghether?" „Two years."we both answered. „Taht really is a long standing relationship. Some of us saw that awesome move that Jake did while you were dancing can you do it again?" I could of read from his face that he doesn't want to but crowd was scremaing and begging so he did the same thing like before. Took weight of my body in his hands, spinning me in the air. „WOOOOOOOW!"was the screaming of people. Everybody was clapping to us and I thought I will die when I saw one person all the way at the door. „No…" I run from the podium strait to the door but there was nobody there. „Ally!"I heard Jake calling me.

I didn't response, just continue to run trought the door into the forest 'cause I saw it. Shadow, same as the one clapping to me and Jake. „WAIT!" Like I ignored Jake, shadow ignored me. „You were wonderfull out there all happy." Voice, calming, relaxing behind me. He was sitting on the three above my head. „You ruined your dress, such a great loss, I liked it." „You are the reason that, that happened. I was chasing you!" He noticed but I didn't. My dress was really gone. Big hole on the back and front, no belt any more. „Don't blame me, I haven't told you to do that." Smile tht was destroying my brain came on his lips. „I like your boyfriend too, he is such a gentlmen, good dancer too." „Unleast one of you." „You think that your poor 'roaste'will hurt me, that only makes me more into all of this." „Good to know."I sad with cold voice. „Would you mind if I get that fixed?"he pointed finger at my bleeding wrist. „How?" „With a kiss." By that irattating look on his face I could of see a joke. „Just kidding. Come closer." Don't know why, but I did. He jumped off the three right in front of me, took my hand and put one of his fingers on my wrist. The wond was gone. „What did you do?" „I fixed it. With my blood. I pointed my finger on that brench over there."she showed me the brench. „And put it on the wond, so it healed." „Uhm, I am not going to say thank you 'cause that is your fault." „Didn't think so, now let me bring you too your Jake, he is looking for you." „Don't you dare to…"he did it. Took me in his arms, I was like a feather to him. Tiny, tiney little feather. „Bye."I sad and turned around of him. „Ally, here you are. What happened?" „I'm fine, I saw sth in the forest and wripped a dress. Not a big deal, can we just pick the pictures and go home?" „Sure, wait in the car." He gave me the keys and I sit waiting. Mom and dad were asleep so I could sneak trough without questions. „Thanks for the ride and sorry for tonight." „Not a big deal, here is your picture." I took it and kissed him for goodbye. „I love you."I sad. „I love you too." He kissed me and got in the car.

In my room there was sth left on the bed. Big white rose, the one that obviusly fell of from my hair. And a note:"You've dropped this. P.S. look at the picture." He again with chilish trics. „Waht now?" I saw it. Jake and I were hugging on the picture but on the ceiling I saw him. Sitting on the plank bound to the roof. „No, you didn't."


	8. Doppleganger

Dopplegänger

You all know what the doppleganger is. But have you ever thought about meeting your own? Neither did I. Until one day, the day after The Spring dance.

My dad got into the room early in the morning, waking me up. „Raise and shine sleepy head!"that was one of his favourite sentences of all time. „Dad?" „Ally, come on we need to go!" His hands were shaking me, and I was hidden under the blanket. Jake gave that blanket to me on our first anniversery.

„What? Can't I sleep?" I was a high sleeper, I would sleep until late hours and then hardly got out of bed.

„Now, you can't we have to go to New Orleans to pick something up and you young lady have to go with us." „5 minutes more. Please!" My head with messy hair sneaked to the survece. „Luna will be happy to see you." Well, I am not happy to see her, not after her hidding the truth.

„Fine, I will come in the kitchen in five minutes." „Taht's my girl. And five minutes doesn't mean half an hour. Just to be clear." „I know, I know. I'm just so tired."even my voice was still sleeping. „Chop, chop."

After he left my legs somehow find it's way to thee bathroom. This will be hard job, my brown hair was so messy, face covered in arrives and underneath my eyes were huge bags. Masscara, powder and all of my make up had to help. To make me human beeing again. I wore blue shirt with plais pattern, thight jeans and new, black, jaket with high sneakers. Also I got my watch, that uncle Stefan bought for me in France. It sad that my five minutes past long ago.

„You are late honey, come on eat and get in the car." Mom delivered me my eggs and kissed me in the head. „I'm sorry, you know that my make up lass long. Where is dad?" „He is already in the car. And let me tell you, he won't be happy at all with us." Her silly smile fixed my entire morning.

In deed, dad wasn't happy at all. „What should I tell her about you two beeing late for her arrivale. It will make us feel unreliable."he was talking and talking until mom and I finnaly stopted him. „Damon, can you please stop talking for just a minute so we can sleep? It's omg 6:30am." „I am sorry, but Kalus sad be here in 8am. We have to leave a good firt impression." I was in a backseat just sitting and listening my parents voices rsounding trough the car. „What is her name again?" „Hard to believe but it's Rose." „Rose."I repeated. Her name was the last thing I sad in our Audi. It's because I fell asleep, my eyelid were hard and I couldn't keep my eyes open, then my head touched the shoulders, making me cromobole on the whole three sits in the back.

„Look how cute she is."mom sad. „True, real angel." Cutest thing that ever got from my dad's mouth.

Dad turned off the car in front of the Mikelson mansion. Huge, white building on three floors. „You are late."first thing that Kalus sad to us. „Oh, let them be Klaus. Welcome, make yourselves at home. You know your rooms already."Caroline wasn't the last person walking out of the hause. Luna sneaked trough the curtain and only then got outside.

She didn't forgot what I sad, neither did I. „Hey."she sad more to my parents then me. „Is she here? Rose?" I heard taht getting out of me. „No, for your luck. She got into the crowd on the road so her flight will be late. Until then let's feel you in with some things." Things that Klaus sad were more of her life story then just few things. He sad it like this: Rose was from countyside, grew up on her family's farm. From early days, her bloodline had werewolf venom running trough generations, so it got to her too. Since it was a farm outside of no where when sb got sick, he or she would die. And that happened to her parents, they died from illness and she got mad and in all that killed one of the people who burried them. That tregered her curse, forcing her to brake all bones in her body once in a month. Rose was all alone, figthing for her survival, she did it. I(Klaus) found her after my turning and she gladly shared the story with me after she tried to ripp my head off. Then I turned her by her own will and now she is a free hybrid just surving me. Now she is yours.

„You are saying that like Rose is a tool, a toy for you." „Well, she was." „Klaus!"Caroline wasn't able to belive darkness that got to him.

Suddenly graund started to shake, car was arriving. „That's her car?"my voice revealed that I don't consider her a countygirl at all. That 'car' was Lamborgini, my dream car. It had dark glasses, and it was red, like fire. Doors flewed up and showed me my true twin. Girl was looking so like me but not.

Brown, long hair, just like mine but so good brushed and shiny… And face was mine too all way from the forhead to the neck. Same deep blue eyes, nose, lips. She made me look ugly. Prfect make up and the clothes... All designed for her declares her body shape, tight red shirt, jeans(also tight as hell), high shoes(not heels) and my favourite thing on her designed ofc black, latter jacket fitting on her shoulders. Not to mention jewlery, big, silver earings and rings also silver, big as don't laugh at me butterflies. But around her neck, there was simple, not designed neklace, represending birds flying out of feather.

„Hello Kalus. Vampires, witch and yeah dopleganger." „Uhm, I am.. I…" „How will I gard her if she doesn't want to speak? You promised me fun girl Klaus and no one, not even you can brake promise to me." „She is just confused, nobody told her about your… Simillarties…"dad stood up to handshake with Rose. „I'm Damon." „Oh, famous Damon Salvatore, this is Elena right? I am a fan." Mom and dad exchanged looks. „Just kidding, you are to me like every other humans." She is maybe imortal hybrid but no one is calling me just human. „Excuse me, we haven't met. I am Ally." „She speaks, a miracle happened." Why, why is she so mean? „If you are so unhappy with guarding me why did you even came?" In most situations, say sth like that was forbideen. „Because I like fun and challenges. And also sadly, I owned Klaus. Never good thing." „Oh, please keeping eye on a teenager is really hard job." Now it was getting akward. „I'm just gonna…" never finish that sentance. My room was on second floor ath the beginning of the hall. „So… Rose?"

No, he is not sitting here, in New Orleans, on my bed.

„What do I have to do to get ride of you? Do you know what privacy is?" „I just like talking to you." „You mean stalking me? It's not funny. Btw, thanks for the rose, only healthy thing that you've did." „You were lady in the trouble, I found it and returned it." „Do you expect me to thank you, because I won't." „I just expect from you to like me in future times." „Future times? Specific day would be great." „I know that you will be staying here just today so… Next time when you come here, which is next month." „And then I will be free of you?" „Yes, and to not make you feel unpleasent I won't be visiting ou until then." Thank God. „It's a start to never visiting me." Most people would of been afraid of a stranger coming to their room, following them around then why wasn't I affraid? „See you, my Juliette." My mouth wanted to replie but just like always he was gone when I looked again at him. My bed was empty.


	9. Rose

Rose

Rose. She turned out to be a good person. Despite of some coments. Every single day I would stay amazed by her clothes, everything made for her to fit.

Two weeks after we returned to New York I asked her about that. „You know, when I first saw you you weren't reminding me of a country girl at all." Subject that I was touching was really tricky.

„I am not like that anymore. For long time now."her eyes same as mine were observing the sun down from the sofa. „You look so 'I am town girl' more then 'I am from the farm' girl." „Only reason I know what the farm is, is because of my parents." That is how our deep talk started.

„Do you remember them, your parents?" „I do, but why do you care? I am like a creepy stalker to you, why are you beeing nice to me?" „Because now, you are my friend Rose. Even though the thing that you have to sit in front of my room is creepy." We laughed, together and it was real. „When I turned, Iw as all alone so I had to fight to live and I've learned the cost of living. Don't let yourself care, you will just got hurt in the end." „No, that's not true. If you don't care why would you want to live at all?" „To survive. I am not a hero Ally, I am a survival." She left to got in my brain. „But ofc I broke my own promise, once. I fell in love, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to feel normal. Just it wasn't. He learned what I was and trapped me in his basment, torturing me every second of the day. I was loyal to him, doing everything that he asked. He would of take the venom from my teeth, and cutting wy fur what is my skin. Imagine someone taking of your skin. One day he had to leave me and I was screaming for help and someone heard me. Person whose name I don't even know broke the window and the lock. It was a men. Vampire. He let me go and leaded me to the woods. I was so thankfull to him and he just fade away. I run like hell. I knew sth from that day on. No caring, no getting hurt. After few years I heard stories about an imortal hybrid searching for werevolves and I ,et him turn me without any regrets. And no, no one can hurt me ever again." „Taht's why you didn't want me to talk with you… But then why are you telling me that?" „Because everyone knows that so why wouldn't you? If I have to be stuck babysitting you, you should know." „So I am like a toy for you? You are now talking to me so wouldn't get bored?" „You thought, taht I want to be your friend? With a human…" I didn't think about what I was doing, my hand flewed to her face and with the element of suprise I slapped her as hard as my arms were letting me. „You will regret this." „You can't hurt me, right? So I think that I won't." She walked out of a room, slaming the door. „Then I thought we can be friends."

„And just for you to know, you made an enemie." She sad trough the door, laud enough for me to hear. „I care?" If she is such a good guard she would already know that I am stalked by a vampire.

I haven't sad that is so wierd without him constantly coming uninvated to my room. Two more weeks and I will know what do I feel for him, hate or friendship. It's so weird when in my hearth I don't know do I like him or not. I mean he is bad and he kills people but he is also funny and when he arrives I forget about life problems.

But I can't like him, it is wrong. Like Max sad in a movie „Only thing worse then a boy you hate is the boy you like." He can't never know that between love(friend love) and hate my hearth is more into love. I will try everything to stop him from learning the truth, I will practice. Two more weeks.

I am sorry that the chapters are so short, it's because I am so busy with things that are happening now, you will find about it soon.

Love you all, Ally.


	10. The thing you want to know

The thing you want to know

I am just guessing that you wanna know what happened with 'the guy' who has to tell me his name, because it is annoying writing 'the guy'all the time.

Before we go into that deeper here is an update about Rose. It happened one week after the friend accident. Our family went on a trip to old hotel, which was more collapsed then standing.

Anyways, we were inside of it and it was all so cool. That hotel has a story to it.

It was about a fire. Before about 30 years one of the guests got really mad for not being able to do what he wanted so he burned the roof of hotel down. Luckly, it didn't burned to the graund but about one hundred people died that were at toppest floor. And it's now open for visits. We went inside and it was so smelly and ruined. When we were outside, one part of the floor started to fell down and I was right under it.

Luckly, Rose was there so she pushed me away on time, otherwise I will be dead now. I didn't know why did she saved me, she could of say that she didn't saw me pr sth like that. Did she cared, or felt sorry I will never now.

My parents were so gratefull, saying Kalus taht he had picked an amazing body guard for me. That part made me super angry and upset.

One more strange thing before I go to the 'thing'. When I looked up to see what is happening on one of the threes I saw unknown men, I'm not sure how 'cause it was really high but I saw it.

First my hearing then the sight. What the hell is happening? That is clearly not normal.

Now, we will go trough the most intersting thing in this diary.

Are you excited or bored of me already?

It all had to do with my return to New Orleans, even though things between us were messy, I still went there to fix it. I made a decision, Luna is my best friend, my sister I will forgive her and won't even ask.

Jake knew about my trip so he just sad his goodbyes and greetings to Luna. When I came it was so akward, her and I were sitting in my room not talking at all. She broke the stupid silence. „So… What happened?"it was sad so, so low but with my special hearing I heard it well. „I had a bad day Luna, I am sorry. I shouldn't take it on you. It's not like you are lying to me or anything." I knew that would hit her brain, guilt was all over her face. „Yeah, I am sorry too. So when we are talking again, I have a suprise for you." „What? Tell me!" „My parents are ogranising a ball, real ball. And we can go to she is the best royal taylor in the city." Did she sad royal? „That is so… AMAZING!" I jumped off, of the bed and made a circle running around. With the Mikelsons you never know with what will they suprise you. „I've never been on a ball, you?" „No, me neither. I wasn't able to sleep normal because I was so excited." „So when we are going to the taylor, ?" „Tomorrow. My dad payed it already." Klaus was generous when it came to money. „I have to go and thank him, wait me here." I stood in front of the door, and yes I heard him in a room at the end of the corner. So, my legs leaded me to the room I knocked. „It's me Ally." „Come in."

I opened a door, Klaus was sitting in chair of the desk and Caroline was reading on the sofa in the corner. „Thank you, thank you!…" I repeated the thing over and over hugging both. „For the dresses, don't even worry. Miss. Shelly will make it amazing." „She is the best in the country. And we will do everything for Luna and you to have fun." I liked Caroline so much, she was always smiling, being kind and funny. Luna is so lucky to have her as a mom. „When is the ball?" „In four days, you two can go to Shelly's now if you want to. It's earlier and she will e able to make a sketch for the dresses." „Really? I have to tell Luna, thank you once again!" They smiled and I went to Luna. „LUNA! We can go to now!" „Awesome! Come on, follow me." We were so happy that we run to her office. „Girls please no running here." She was woman in early forties, black hair picked up into the tail and a working dress. „Sorry . Dad sad that we can come now and You can make a sketch for dresses."

„Oh, sure. It's a plessure to work for you and you must be ." „Please, I am Luna and that is Ally." „Well, nice to meet you Ally." Then she focused on us, doing the drawing, sometimes erasing then doing sth new again. I think she made a dress for Luna first 'cause her eyes were studying her from the top to down. „Intresting."she was talking to her paper. Both of the drawings took some time, about an hour. When she was making my drawing, she commented „This will suit your eyes. So blue." One more hour past. „ can we go now?" „You could go a long time ago, I am done. Just ordering materials and makin the dresses. But you will need some jewlery for it so Luna tell your father to visit he is the best for that job. And also tell him to visit me at some point." „I will, thank you."

We went to her hause, she delivered message to Klaus and then we got bored. „Wanna see something?" „Yes, sure." The two of us were sitting in her room, so bigger then mine. „There is no air condisinor turned on, no open windows right?" „No, why is that important?" „Look." Her hand grabbed one of the pillows and wreped it. Fathers fell on the bed and her hand were ahead it. I was watching bunch of the fathers on the bed with my best friend doing probabbly some witchy stuff. One father started to fly ahead of others, then all of them were flying all over the room. „How? It's amazing." She smiled. „And it's true." With one move of her hands, all of them fell back down. „I was learning some new spells, this one is my favourite for now. Dad foung a grimwoor for me, really old one and here it is. You can help me practice."

„Okay, show me." From one of the draws, we pulled out really dusty, long, old book full of strange written stuff. „And you understand this? Like this, here?"I pointed my finger et one of the words. „That means fire, incentia." We were not ready for thing that happened, fire broke out on her bed, where we were sitting. And not some small inch, whole bed went to flames. „Ally, where are you I can't see smoke is to thick!" After taht happened we jumped of the bed imedietly, smoke covered intere room. „We have to… Get… Out…"my trought filled with smoke and only thing I could do is caugh. I could felt fire easly spreading closer, burning some of my face down. „Ally, I'm so…"it was the same with her. „Don't." My last word sad in that room. I passed out, so I will never know how did I got out of the fire. Somebody's arms took me, I felt safe and that was only thing that matter.

Voices were all around me. „Lu.. Luna…" I sad in the attacks of caughing. „You are safe now." That voice, it was so familliar but sth was blocking my memory. „ALLY!"that one I knew, Caroline. „Oh, god. Here, drink." Her blood was dripping in my mouth, so digudting but I had to drink it. My organisam was rejacting it over and over, I was just spilling blood around and on me. „Luna."I sad again. „She is okay, right there. We are leading you to hospitale now, don't worry." Up to that moment my eyes were closed and it was so painful to open them but hospitale is the last thing I want to go now. I had to see Luna and, and my parents. I have to tell them that I am sorry, that I love them 'cause I am dying.

And one more person, I have to tell 'the guy'that I, that I…


	11. Ball

Ball

That I will never finish that thought.

I didn't die as you can see, I am very much alive.

And happy, because I tricked you, maybe not all but some. I don't know when I will mention the 'You will like me thing'.

Maybe I won't do it ever… Do you think that will be unfair? I don't know. He is a big and important person in my life, but it's hard for me to talk about it now. Will you let me to say what happened after the fire?

Imagine this.

Huge hause, a room with two girls in one secong chit-chating in other fire broke out and both of them are laying passed out on the floor. Girl with brown hair is picked up into someone's arms and the other is saved by her father who smelled smoke and run to the room to save his daughter. „Hold on, it's okay." He sad to the girl caring her to the outside. Now firemans are here too, putting the fire out. The other girl, brown one is layed on the grass near her friend. „You are safe now."he sad with the voice that could calm a lion down.

Do you know to who that voice belong? Or not.

Woman looking like she is 30, is coming to her, offering the blood to save her life. But the girl's body in fighting it. Blood is everywhere now, she looks like a dead body. But her hearth is still beating. Doctors are taking everyone to hospitale and firemans put fir out. On that huge hause there is now black stains. Up, hidden in threes there is a men looking worried. Only the brown hair girl can notice him. His look is giving her hope to survive, and his brown hair is waving.

I saw him, I did.

But girls are important now. In hospitale doctors saved both of them, putting them in seprate rooms. Blond one healed from her father's blood, but the other has scarf from one eye to the lips. Fire must of got to her face, burning it. She is awake, I am awake.

Stop imagining, come back to me.

I'm here, alive not dead. Alone in hospitale room after the visit of my parents who came as soon as posibble. One of the staff showed me my face, cool scarf. It looks like tear fell to my mouth.

I hate it.

Jake also texted me, my dad talked with him, he should be here in any minute now.

Knocking of the door. „Come in."my voice still sounds scared.

„Ally!" he got to my bed and slowly, really slowly kissed me. „I was so worried, your dad called. God, I thought what the hell… You can't scare me like that." „I'm sorry Jake." „No, don't you apologise. I don't know what will I do if you… Never mind." I knew the rest.

If I died.

What would change? A lot of people would be sad and after a year they would ge over that, move on. Jake will find new girlfriend, Luna a new friend and my parents will live with fact that I lied when I sad that I will be okay. And my stalker will go away.

No, I can't think like that, I should be gratefull to the person that saved me. I just don't know who that is. The voice was so familliar, I heard it so many times…

„Your face… It is… The scarf." „I know, Jake but that won't change anything right? Between us."Fear went trough my body. I loved Jake so much and thought of losing him was destroying me. „No, Ally. I wouldn't do something like that. I am here for you, always. I love you." „I love you too."

Until Luna and I came back, which was after three days, hause looked like it did before the fire, new. Klaus and Caroline must of hire a lot of vampires to do the job faster, for the ball. Ball wasn't cancled, it couldn't be. I don't reallly know why, dresses and jewlery were over and ready for us to wear them.

After Jake and I exchange hellos and goodbyes he left. I was alone again. Nurse came to the room asking me how do I feel, I was only thinking about being releaved from the hospitale.

And that happened too, that same day. Klaus picked us up and drove to the hause. In the car he had to have 'that talk' about the fire.

„Luna I know it wasn't on purpose, but you've almost killed yourself and Ally… You have to learn to control it." „Dad, I am so sorry, we were practicing and studying the spells and that just happened." When Luna was sad, she was desspered to apologise. „We fixed all the damage we could…" Oh, know he remembered me too. Onlything that couldn't be fixed was my face. „Ally…" „No, don't. I was with you okay? We are both guilty equally."But deep, deeo down I knew that most of all it was her fault. Why do I have to be such judgemental person, I hate that part of me.

„So dad, what about the ball? You will still have it? Tomorrow right?" „We couldn't cancle, trust me we would but it is, what it is. Ally, your parents will be there too." „Great."I hissed. „You should go and see the dresses tomorrow morning after a good and healthy sleep tonight." „Okay dad, we will." She smiled, I didn't.

I had no reason to smile. She got healed up and I, I didn't my face is now looking like a kid drew on it. Why would anybody be happy with that, especialy if you have to show it in front of everyone.

I will skip the whole coming home and sleeping part, because it was boring, same as every other day. My hearth was craving for home.

Just I can't denie that I am a bit excited to wear that dress. Both are so gorgeous. Ball was at 9pm so he went to Shelly's in about 7. All of her's and staff from other stores gathered there to make a magic.

First was Luna, they pushed her inside of 'the fancy room' to do everything, and when she got out I was seeing someone else. That couldn't be Luna. I will now try to describe the miracle I saw, from hair to the feets. Her hair, brushed and shiny, picked up into an elegant bun with some curls falling down. Both hair and the dress were to reveal her shoulders and body shape. She wanted to also put out her face so lips were a bit darker then a colour of the dress,black mascara, eyelash and eyeliner. Dress was tight, especialy to the waste. Top had a shape of the hearth, no sleaves obviusly. Best part were diamonds all around the dress, most of them on the corners. Material of the dress couldn't be more beautiful. When she turned around I was able to see more diamonds making a letter X on her back. Jewelry was matching it completly. Silver neklace in the shape of a tear, suraonded by diamonds, big silver ring and braclets on bare hand and earings, also tear shape. Same colection as the neklace. Shoes were wite and ofc covered in small diamonds. She was higher then ussualy 'cause the shoes were high heels.

„You look… Wow." put mirror in fron of her and she stayed amazed too. „Thank you one more time ." Staff now pulled me into the room. First I had to take off my old dress that I was wearing, then they showed it to me. Dress was so blue, colour of deepest oarts of the ocean. Around a waste it had belt made of white rubies, top was one tiny line and mine wasn't tight like Luna's. It was acctualy but just to the waste, then it grew big, wide. Sure made to point up the top. There people doing my make up, putting my shoes on, painting my nails and brushing the hair or curling it. After they were done I took the step out and opened eyes to see the reflaction. My shoulders weren't revealed they were hidden with my hair, that was curled. Curls, lot of them all over my head. But back was opened, there was nothing there to the waste. Probabbly to feel partner's hand on it while dancing. Make up was lighter then Luna's. Rose colour lips, and rest same as Luna's. But make up couldn't hide the scarf, reminder was there… And at the very end, jewlery and shoes. For shoes there is not that much to say. White to match the belt ofc covered in rubies like Luna's. But my neklace was small howling wolf made out of silver. You remember how Luna's hands were with just braclets, well mine had gloves. You got thet right, gloves streching to the elbow, white. And rubie ring on my finger. I didn't need earings, hair was covering my ears. „You look amazing Ally." I knew that, it must sound selfish to say that you look good but I really did. I looked like a true princess. „You look like a star glowing in the dark." „I don't know how to thank you." „It's all set already. Now hurry up to not be late."

was right it was 9pm already. We were late.

Guests were all over the hause, but no Klaus or Caroline. One of the waiters came to us and pulled Ally aside. „You have to go upstair quick, your parents are waiting." „Ally, I will bbe here soon, mom and dad need me upstairs." I nodded and went to the bar for a drink. „Just give me anything you would drink." Bar tender gave me bourbon, my dad's favourite drink. „Thanks." Releaf, I could just observe people around me. There talking to someone I don't know were mom and dad, both so fancy and cute.

Mom had designed dress too. It was normal but still elegant, black also with revealed back. Her hair was brushed and picked up. Dad had his best suit.

At the etrence I saw rest of the Mikelsons, then Uncle Stefan, handsome as always, some hybrids and ofc Rose. She was more hidden in shadow.

Dress to the knees, black as night. Also designed like all other clothes.

Suddenly everyone stopted woth the talk and looked at the stairs, so I did the same.

„Welcome, our guests. Friends, families."Klaus. „It's such a plessure to see all of you together. We hoped taht this night will go into your memories as good one."Caroline. „Enjoy the night, but before, everyone find a partner for the dance." Now I was worried, I don't know anybody here. My eyes were searching and searching, to find guy standing few meaters from me, same age as me. Looking like he needs a company. „Hey."I was polite enough to be the first one to ask. „Wanna dance?" „Oh, sure." I noticed his look stoping on my face. He took my hand and kissed it. „I am Ally." „Kai." Kai, interesting name. Song for the waltz started to play. „Do you know this one?" „Oh, it's easy. Just follow my lead and trust me."

I don't really understand why but I trusted him. My arms were one in his other one touching his shoulder. His were one in mine and warm other one on my waste. I were right it's for the partners to be able to feel each other. I blushed from his gentle touch and leading. Two steps here, two steps there. He was so good at that. Then we had to change partners so he spinned me into somebody's arms. I saw my parents next to us looking so young and in love. Mom's hands weren't in right position, they were around dad's neck and his on around her waste.

We went back to old parteners in a spinn. Kai took me gentely watching not to ruin magic between us. „Watch this." He sad knowing that I will hear. His arms took mine and spinned me around once, twice three times letting me fall into his prepeared hands. This was best move I've ever seen. „You do get this." I let go my worries while dancing with him. He was tha leader, the king I was the queen. Music stopted too early for me. Forcing us to step away. „So what do you think? Were we good?" „You were awesome, that move…" „I practice. I have to say you look… You look like shiny stars brightning up the night." „Thanks." I got him to quick smile. „Do you need some air, maybe we can take a walk?" „That would be great."


	12. Reveal

Reveal

I know what are you thinking now. You have a boyfriend, don't you stupid girl? And I am very aware of that but I had to learn what is so familliar about him. We went outside, behind the hause and sit on the bench.

„Have I met you somewhere else? You look so familliar to me." „We met, yes." He stood in front of me and small details on his face changed. Again seriously?

„You. Why, why you from all the men in the world?" „I wanted that Juliette. You looked so broken with your scarf that I had to make you happier. My witch friend help with this face changing stuff." „So, you are here. That means taht we will find out now right?" „If you want to." I was ready so my answer was yes. „Good." His hands touched my head, letting him into my mind.

Whole world changed, no more ball hall, just darkness and me shining. Then he appeared, but I felt diffrent then usual, revealed. „Hey my Juliette. Welcome to place in your mind, place called Secret time. It's a place where all of our deepest secrets are hidden and now after these months I will know." Woman, looking same as me appeared, it wasn't Rose it was real other me.

„That is your secret keeper and that over there is mine. They will do all the work wew just have to watch." „Before that can I ask you something?" „You already asked so yes." „I need to know. What is your name?" „I sad. My name is Kai. Kai Morgenstain." Finnaly I know. „Now watch."

Fake Kai, I will call just Kai and me I will call Ally.

So Kai came really close studying Ally's face. „Tell me."he sad. „No, I can't speak." Kai knew that he has to make her trust him. „Can we start like I didn't ask anything." „Sure, come on. I've never met you stranger." „I am your friend, Kai." „My friend? I have a friend?" „Yes Juliette you do. We met at your haus in New York, then at the graveyard, in your room before the dance, in the woods, New Orleans ana last time just few minutes before. We danced, it was epic and you were happy. Remember?" Oh, I get it. She has to remember it, conection that they have. „I still don't know you." „Will this help?" Ally was dressed just like me, with dress, make up and everything. From one of his pockets, he got whitest of the roses, my Spring dance rose. „I…" There was a switch in her memory that now got trigered.

„I have to say it, you do look good in that dress." An icnch same back to fake Ally and the real me standing hidden from them. He complemented me…

„I think that plessure is mine." Our frst talk.

He getting in my rooms, following me around, leaving me notes and giving me my rose. „You."for the first time that word wasn't sad with any hidden meanings behind it. „Now, Juliette I have a question." „Just ask."in that moment I started to trust him truly. „Think of me first, on every moment that we shared, everything that you felt in my near. When you get it tell me, if your hearth could speak what would it say?" Ally was thinking, counting and remembering and sad this, „It would say that I… I like you."

No, this can't be happening.

And bum there was no moe fake Kai or fake Ally, there were just us.

„I knew it, from the moment our eyes met." „You have something in you, making me smile, making me forget about everything else, making me happy…"

He knew now, I knew for a long time. I like Kai Morgenstain.

„I think that this belongs here." Rose found it's way into my hair, fitting there perfectly. „Thank you."but it wasn't for the rose.

His fingers palmed way from my eye to the lip, on the spott where scarf was. First I felt inches, then small and quick pain and in the end nothing anymore. My hand flew to it and met with his.

„Why? Why did you helped me?" Like it wasn't obvius. „Because… You are my friend." I guess that we were. From that moment we became friends.

„And Juliette?" „Hm?" „Remember the fire where you got that scarf?" „Yeah, I do. Why?" „Somebody saved you right?" „Not somebody. It was you. Last thing that I saw before I fell asleep was you making sure that I am taking care of." He smiled in his own mystical way. „I couldn't let my friend get hurt now could I?" „Thank you." „You're welcome. I think that you will let me into your room from now on?" „You can just dream about it but either way you will probabbly be there when I return." „No, not this time but I will gladly go back on the ball with you." „As my escor or my date? I have a boyfriend, don't forget that."even though it was just a joke I put a lttle bit of threth in my voice. „Don't flatter to your self. I'm not into you, and Jake is a good guy so no stealing ladys tonight. Will you go back to the ball with me as friends?" „Sure."

Hall was filled with people. „Do you want a drink?" „Isn't that against the rules, I am still underage and you are way overage. „Somebody was studying vamp history. Who cares about stupid rules we are here to have fun." „For tonight rules are made to be broken, then let's go." We were hitting to the bar when Luna crashed into Kai. „I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Ally?" „Luna, this is my friend Kai. We just met." „Oh, then have fun." She was just about to walk away when Kai pulled her hand. „What are you doing?"I sad as quietly as posibble. „You didn't saw us. Now go away and have fun." „Why did you compell her?" „Because she felt that I am a vampire and was about to go to Klaus." „Never thought that I will be okay wit somebody compelling my friend but thanks." „Any time." „Here."he passed me the drink from the bar. It was one good skotch. „Do you like it?" „I think so. It's not so bad. Do you want to..."but he wasn't there anymore insted I turned to place where he should be and saw my parents. „Are you having a good time Ally?" „Yeah, it's really good." He saved me from fight with my parents, claver.

„Kai? Are you here?"I went to the hall. „Boo!" I freaked out. „Why do you have to act like one big kid?!" „Would kid save you from your own parents?" I stared at him. „You can thank me later." „I won't thank you. Before you left I wanted to ask would you dance with me?" „My plessure . I didn't sad this before but that dress really suits you." „Can you not comennt on me? Just lead the dance."

We danced, had so much fun, drunk and he ended up getting me home. „I think you drink to much and now you are wasted." „No, I'm not. My tolarence is way up here." I raised hand above my head. „Okay, prove it. When I let you go you have to ran to that sind over there." „Okay." Kai put me down and it was so weird like a flesh I jsu eneded up next to that sind. But when I looked up to his face, he was really impressed. „Not bad, look at this." He was up there and now one feet next to me. „You are cheating." „So do you."

Wait what? I thought in a vampire way and he sad so do you. That isn't just a normal way to say that sb is fast.

„What do you mean? I'm not a vampire."all though I did run faster then ever. „Maybe."he secretly smiled and left. Left me on the road all alone. That only ment that I have to go home alone but I never made that far.


	13. Meet Kai

Meet Kai

A shadow of a women pushed e across the street, I couldn't recogise her in the dark but she picked me up and stabed me in the back, carring me somewhere.

I opened my eyes in the dark place, all I coul feel is unbearable pain. But no one alive anywhere near me. Only thing that I could do is wait and try to think about anything else but burning disare to end it all. Yes, it hurt that much that I wanted to end my life.

„Well, well she is awake." I knew that voice, hundred times, voice of betrayal full of joy from my misery. It was Rose.

„Rose?" „You know was waiting for this to come, I don't have to pretend that I care about your life." „Why? You could just kill me." „I need you for sth and then I will enjoy watching you burn in this very place." She got my mind of it but now pain was easier to handle, like my wond is somehow smaller. „What is happening to me? M wond... I can feel it healing." „Relax, few more minutes and it will be gone." And really in 2 minutes, there was no more pain, I lifted my shirt to see but it was to dark in that hause.

Like she could read my mind, Rose walked to the switch and turned it on. Small light filled the room, but good enough for me to see that really wond is no more there. „Did you gave me yor blood?" „I wouldn't spill my blood for you, ever. It's all you."

She spend hours just watching me, tyed uo to a pier with chains. What could she posibbly want from me? Then after 5 hours there somebody else appeared. Man, unknown to me, about maybe 20 probabbly hybrid like her, black hair and green eyes. „You sad to meet you here, why?" „Rayn, calm down and walk with me." So Rayn. I focused every single strenght of mine to hear them and I successed.

„We need... open... he is there..." „And...follow..." „We will be safe..." I had troubles but it heard like they need me to open sth and somebody will maybe try to stop them.

Now, take a look at Kai. After he left, it was to go in my room and wait me but as I never showed he got worried. What could of happened, he went to the place of my kidnapping and saw blood, knife and material from my dress. Did he knew or it was just to calm them, he walked to my parents. Knocking at the door. Damon opened, all still in the party mood. „You!" „Calm down. I am here to talk about your daughter. May I come in?" Now Klaus, Caroline and Elena were next to him. „No." „I forgot to tell, I don't need invatation." His foot steped inside. „What did you do to her?"Damon's voice was permeated with worry and anger. „I did nothing." „Lier." „I am not lying. She is missing."

„How do you know?" „Because I was let say following her from the ball and left at one point, and whe I returned there was blood, dress material and this." He picked up the knife covered in blood. „You son of a bitch!" „Are you deaf? It wasn't me. And I don't know where she is but I have an idea who."

„Follow me."Klaus showed all of them path to the living room. All of them sit and stared at Kai. „Where is Rose?"that was his first question that nght. „How do you know about Rose?" „Oh, I know everything that is going on here including you hiring my spie." „Your what?" „She was working for me all along, telling me everything that was happening." „But why did she saved Ally at the hotel and from a fire?" „Because I don't want Juliette to die. And she didn't saved her from fire." „Juliette? And who did then?" „I am calling her on my special way and I did. I saved her from that fire." „Why would you do that?" „I couldn't let her to burn in there."

„So in your own twisted way you somehow care about Ally?"that was Klaus'es question. „She and I are acctually friends." That got my dad n a cranky mood. „But... She doesn't know you." „Oh, she does. For last couple months she and were talking and making connections." „Rose knew... She had to know." „She did yes. Getting you ut of my way."

They could expect that coming. „So now let's get to the point of who is trappig our daughter." „Rose. Who else? I'm afraid she is doing something that we can't let happen." „What?" „With her blood she will wake somebody that can't be woken." „Who?"

„Not imporrtant. You all know what Juliette is and I am like her, so you don't want her to complete her trasition right?" „Yes."all of them sad. „That person can't be woken understand?" They nodded. „Okay. Now we need a witch who can do locater spell to find her. Luna is awake, let's call her." All of them looked at him so suprasly. „You know about Luna too?" „I know everything, get use to it. And trust me sooner the better. They will do that thing in two weeks, 'cause them moon will be full and on highest position." „Enough of the mind games! Tell us where is she?!"Klaus saw look on my dad's face and pressed Kai to the wall. „A, don't ever touch me. B, I sad I don't know. And C, if you will act like that I will save her myself."

„If we are working together you have to tell us everything, every detail important or not." „No. I see that this won't work out so I will leave you a clue. She is really hard to get read off." After finishing sentance he dissapeared.

I will leave next chapters for my parents, it's all about Kai now. There was no one else that he could talk to so his only hope was some place he knew Rose would go to. It has to be spooky, scary, old, abbonded. Only one place suit that description.

Hotel where Rose 'saved' Ally.

He run to that to find only a note. „I guess you found our old hiding place, but I thought we have to find sth worse. Your girl is good for now, sun is iching her btw. Buy a sunscreen next time."

In translation that ment her skin isn't all that resisting to sun. It was happening

„I know there are some guards around here! Tell Rose that I will ripp her head off if she doesn't return the girl!" Sth was moving, branches and leaves on movements of the guards.

What was he supposed to do from now on? No hiding place, no clue, nothing. Only thing left was hope that he will find anything. „Rose, I know you are here somewhere I want to speak with you privatly, come to the docks at 1pm!" Again one of the shadows moved to another place, leaving message that Rose heard him.

„I promise you, you will be okay." We were deep in that wood but I heard him and I wanted to be there, 'cause I knew that with him I am safe. „Ka..."I wanted to scream for his name but Ryan closed my mouth with some kind of rag tied up around my head.

„Take her to the hause, I am going to the docks. I will send him your greetings Ally. And Ryan remember when I call, you stake her with this." She gave him a knife. I knew that at the end of this I will be dead, simple as that. Just another corps on the cemetery...

When the clock hit 1pm Kai was waiting for Rose to arive. She was wearing her best letter jeans, tight shirt and new pair of high heels, alll designed ofc. „Look who I see, my ex boss." „What are you doing with her? I know you want to wake her but that is not the solution." „No? I had enough of vampires, werewolves, witches even humas telling me what to do. I will erase them with just simple person." „I am not vampire remember and you will still kill me, after I saved you from that basment, after I gave you freedom and your life back?"

„You are just a damage, sorry Kai. I have to do it, I know the proficy about her, she will raise darkness again and remove anyone who isn't like her." „That description encludes you, you're not a vampire." „We will make a deal, her freedom for my revange." „Rose, please." „I think that you are only consurne about yur little friend Ally, not about her family or frineds or anybody else. But you know that for my ritual I need her blood, all of it." „Then I guess we are enimes now. I won't let you kill her." „See you Kai. And btw. For you to understand that I am serious."She tiped numbers into her phone and pressed call button. „Ryan do it." They heard scared breaths, then sound of knife going trough the skin and after that Ally's desspered, painfull screams. „Juliette! Rose!" She was gone.


	14. Suffering

Suffering

Maybe he thought that I didn't heard him but I did. It gave me hope that I needed to keep going on. They were torturing me every day, making me weaker. No one came for me, not a soul.

Most of day I spend unconsiouns because all that pain made me feel like a doll, I don't even know how many days or weeks past.

One day we were hitting to the new location and I was finally able to stand on my feet and walk, with Ryan constantly keeping eye on me. I noticed one new face, young woman in twenties, blond hair like Luna's and green eyes. It was really far or my brain was just messing with me but on half of the way Sun burned me. I was sure that sun almost melted my arm if Rose didn't pushed me in the shadow. „What the?"

„Rose, we have to hurry or it will happen. Full moon is in two days. We have to secrafice her alive."it was that women, whose name I found out later. Marry, and she is witch that will do some spell with me for Rose. „If I have to be a slave can you unleast tell me what is going on with my body. First I can hear perfectly, then I see things that are really far away, my wonds can heal and now sun almost killed me. I haven't drank any vampire blood so what is it'" „Ask Kai that when you see him." „But I won't see him again will I? Your spell will kill me, I heard." „Then you will die without knowing."

They leaded to a hause hidden inside the woods. Path that went to it was also barely seeable. Inside was way better, I mean whole hause was covered in glass. On the roof, walls floor everything. And there was no furniture. But there was something behind the hause, like a cave. „Ryan keep eye on her until we go and check you know what."

„So... You won't tell me what are they doing?" „No." Ryan was kind of guy who doesn't speak or enjoy, have fun if you ask him sth he wouldn't answer. „I can tell you just that it will be painfull." Great, he decided to speak now.

Rose and Marry returned pretty soon making impression that everyone is ready for my death. It sounds creepy.

And I can tell you that those two day were true hell for me. They chained me for the wall and starved me, litteraly I didn't ate anything. Then Ryan had a task to every two hours stab me in a leg with the knife which ment burning pain and lots, lots of blood around me. Every day I will pass out and staying that way for hours. My sight got worst too, everything fel fuzzy like I'm drugged.

Ofc no one cared, they just needed me to make some witchy stuoid thing. First few captive days I still hold on to hope but that melt. Hope that Kai will smash the door, kill them all and carry me to safety. As you know, that didn't happened. Only place where I was able to talk to him was my dream.

I had a dream, but it was more feeling like sth that will happen. I saw a men, for who I felt friendship. It was Kai, sitting on the top of Mystic Falls clock tower. „Kai, what are you doing here?" „Hiding form you, obviusly." „Look, that wasn't me. Hey, look at me." I sit next to him and turned his head to mine. „I am so sorry Kai, I couldn't handle what I did, I had to find help." „You could come to me, I would save you from that darkness Juliette." „I know, I know. And I am so thankfull for that which is why I would ask you this. How did you moved on?" Blank then dream came again. He jumped of the tower and I stayed with tear in my eye. Strange warm stuff run trough my body.

Rose was too cool tp even borrow me something clean to wear. I mean they did gave me clothes but really... And on my big suprise for my 'special day' a box waited me when I snipped from a dream, most awful of all. Every day I had same dream about Kai.

Ofc I wasn't able to open it with my hands chined to the wall so they actually removed them. I was free after two weeks to move my hands even if was just to dress up. Inside of it was white dress. Going to my knees, with sleaves in a bit darker shade of white. With it came some shoes. „Uhm... What is this supose to be?" „In my family it's tradition to wear white and look perfect on your last day so we brought you that dress and I will fix our face." Fix, she will fix my face. I know I was covered in blood but you don't have to say it in a way to make me look like a machine.

And above all I thought that she is joking, but no. With power of shampoo I saw my old shiny hair again, then she brushed it a hundred times to clear all dirt. When I was done Marry brought me in front of the mirror and I stayed paralised. Since I haven't eat or sleep my face was as white as the dress, so pale. And besides that I was ready to die.

I prepeared my self but when Marry started the spell and they brought me to the dark and cold cave first tears appeared and fell down my cheeks. My brain repeted myslef that I am ready, but I never sad goodbye to my parents, to Klaus and Caroline, Luna, Kai and Jake... How will they explain to him that their daughter is dead? Maybe he will think that I moved without telling him, that I don't love him anymore... He can't do that we are ment for eachother.

„Oh, stop crying."that would ne Rose. We were standing in front the laying statue bit behind Marry.

First nothing, then after couple of witchy words small hole opened in the statue, in a shape of mouth. „It's time Ally."Rose pulled my hand to the statue and bit me in the hand so that person could easly drink. I didn't want to do it so I didn't move when she steped a side. „Oh, do I have to do it for you?" „Rose, please tell my parents that I love them, tell them to say Jake that I will miss him, Luna that she is my sister and Kai that he was my best friend." „We don't have time for sad goodbyes."She pressed my hand to the hole.

Blood was dropping in it and after a lot of drops statue took it and drank, then it sit still with stony face and drunk from my neck. It was just as painfull as those few days of draining. When she was done her face was revealed, only thing that saw was extremly crystaly blue eyes.

Then after that I died. I felt nothing, no pain. There was only blakness. In my head I wanted to fight but it was pointless so I let go.

Goodbye mom, dad, Luna, Kai, Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and Jake. With love, Ally Juliette Salvatore. Remember that you are not alone, if nothing happen you have to hold on to hope. Maybe that didn't saved me but you probabbly will.


	15. Home

Home

One week ago...

After Kai rudly left my parents were really confused and scared in same time but they couldn't really do anything. Klaus started to ask around but no one dead or alive knew Rose.

My mom would sit on my bed for hours, imaginig how she will hug me, kiss my hair...

Dad was worried in his own way, wondering around the streets but in the end they will end up in their bedroom crying. They were humans, so everything was out of their hands. Luna was trying a lot of locater spells but Marry would block them every time.

Uncle Stefan went back to Mystic Fally to try to follow leads but they were alway dead end.

Only person who acttualy knew were I will die was Kai. He tracked us all the way fromthe hotel to glass hause. But they wouldn't give him a chance to get closer and save me, because Rose brought hybrids and they will ripp him apart. So he had to study and think about what is going to happen. His eyes saw my suffer and that was destroying him.

One day he run into Jake on the streets of New York. „Hey man are you okay?"Jake asked. „You are Jake right? Juliette's boyfriend." „You mean Ally's? Yes." „Good."he started to compell him. „Tell me about her." „She is kind, generous, brave, caring... But now..." „What?" „I dn't know what is happening with us. We haven't talk in three weeks. After she left to New Orleans. But why am I telling you this?" „Jake, Ally maybe won't come back." „What? Why? Is she..." „I won't let anything happen to her while I'm alive but if I die." Underneath all his bad Kai was good, he had a good hearth. „I had to tell you now you don't remember where did you heard, Ally is kidnaped but there is hope. So you're not sad, but you are worried and you believe that her friend Kai will find her and bring her home alive." „I believe you will protect her." Good he thought and jumped off in the air. Right on the top og building. He had to hurry, two more days.

But he couldn't know was already compelled by someone else, so he decided to follow Kai all way to New Orleans, no matter school. Ally was most important.

Kai was hiding in a cave few threes away from the glass hause and unfortunaly he saw Jake. „What are you doing here? I told you to stay." „I know it all, someone made me resist conpulsion. Girl named Luna, Ally's frined." „I always hated witchy magic. Listen, you have to stay here, if you go ther ewe are all dead including Ally." „But..." „No. In two days I am gonna save her life and you will stay right here inside. Hidden." „Fine." „You have to promise because I will tied you up in other wise." „I promise not to leave this cave."

Thing that Kai didn't know is that cave was connected in tunels so Jake will just have to find his way to Ally's.

„Okay. Now Here is your blanket and supplies." „And you?" „I am good. Us 'vampires' can survive." „So you are a vampire? Cool." „I am not vampire but first person that I will tell what I am is Ally."

„You care about her, don't you?" „She is my frined ofc I care about her." „I wish her and I have that connection. We love eachother but it's weird." „I really don't wanna talk about your love life." „Okay, then tell me then why is she with those people." „They need her blood to wake hell." „Hell?" „Yes. Girl who calls herslelf queen of hell. She needs to drink all of her blood and then Ally will die." „And how will you stop that?" „I will use element of suprise to catch her and bring her here to safety." „I trurst you." „With your girlfriend's life?" „As I sad you will protect her because you care for her."

Kai nodded and there conversation ended 'cause Jake fell a sleep soon.

Sorry that this chapter is so short but it has to be 'cause you are all waiting for next one.


	16. Back from the dead

Back from the dead

Obviusly as you can see I didn't die and I kind of wrote that part super wrong so let me correct myself. It went like this.

When statue started drinking from my neck Kai finally used his element of suprise and pushed me away from that woman. I fell and hit the graund. Rose, Marry and Ryan reacted quickly trying to get me back but Kai was faster. He took me out and went back in to finish the job.

Imagine it this way: Woman is now awake, with beautiful face if I may say, Kai is hitting to attack Rose and in all that crowd nobody noticed that Ryan went to catch me. I however managed to stand and run to the hause. He followed me there.

Kai had peace of wood so he staked Rose into the stomach and she started bleeding. On a smell of fresh blood woman jumped on her and started drinking that fast that Rose's dead body dropped in front of Kai's legs. He turned around and saw that Ryan is gone, he didn't care about being kill he wanted me safe. So withut looking further into the women he rushed to the hause as fast as posibble. „Get away from her!"Kai shouted and smashed Ryan with closest thing he could take. It was a brick that fell from the roof.

I was laying on the floor in my own blood, looking like mix between corps and zombie. My dress was soaked in blood, warm and burning. And my wond didn't heal, it was bleeding more and more. „Do you like this?"Ryan stood up and jumped on the top of him, putting his hand inside of Kai's chest ripping out something that wasn't normal. His hearth hit the floor. „NO!"my voice came back and I screamed trought the silence. What with you now? I guess I will have some fun. He was about strangle me but plan changed and he throw me away into the glass. My head along with my body hit it and glass broke falling all over me, scraching my skin, stabing me into the stomach. Like I haven't bleed enough today.

That burning disare again, disare to end it all. To finally die and end the pain and misery.

But now there was no more hope, Kai was... He was dead.

Rayn came to my hardly living body wanting to make a final move, kill me but something else happened. Even in greatest pain of my life I saw. His head fell of from his shoulders, somebody saved me.

„You didn't really think that I would leave you?" How is that posibble? He removed every bit of glass from my skin and with magic of 'vampires' healed me. I passed out, he took my unconsiouns body with my head felling from his arms and hair flying on the wind.

„Hold on."we got to the cave where Jake was waiting, he didn't left. „Omg, Ally!" Kai put me on the blanket and took Jake outside. „We have to go right noew, she shouldn't survive their ritual and she did. Person that she woke up is our worst nightmare and if she gets to Ally we are all dead. So just run and follow me okay?" Jake nodded and followed Kai who was caring me all the way to nearest town.

Two of them stole first car that they found and Jake sit backsit with me. „Will she be okay?" „I hope so. We have to go in New York, you call her parents and tell them that she is safe and that is all they need to know." You can imagine happines on my mom's face when Jake told her that I am alive, and anger in my dad's eyes because I am with Kai. „Kai sad that you have to hide 'cause person who woke want you all dead."those were last words to them , we had to take a break.

They left me in the car, Kai went into the store and Jake stayed with me. My biggest regret is what happened next. I woke up really confused and fuzzy and really,really hungry. Jake noticed that I moved so he opened the car and helped me to stand. „Jake!"I hugged him like never before and felt thet new smell around his neck that was so tasty.

I couldn't resist it so I bit him, in a way that looked like we are kissing. „Ally stop. You are hurting me. Ally, Ally stop!" But tase of his fresh blood running trough my throat was so good that I didn't stop. Well I did, sorry. Thought of his warm eyes, his kind look full of love, I had to see it. But when our eyes met I saw nothing more then pure fear. After that I came back to feeding, I drank and drank and drank until he dropped on the floor. Drained and dead.

„Jake, hey. Open your eyes. Come on, come on. You are good I was just thirsty. Jake!" I was pointlessly shaking his shoulders to get any sind of life from him. „No! No! Jake open your eyes. Please... I love you. Please just don't be dead..."tears mixed with blood on my face.

„Juliette?" Kai returned behind my back. „Kai? I..."He got closer and saw Jake on the floor. „Come here."He spread his arms and I revealed my tears and screams into his jacket. „This is all my fault, I did this. I killed him. What will we say to his parents I..." „Shh. Calm down. Let me deal with that and you wait in the car okay? Here you go."he opened the door for me and locked me inside while taking and probabbly burying Jake's dead body.

I was sobbing, crying and screaming the whole time while he was gone. „Look, I know you are full of questions and grief, guilt but we have to run. I will explain everything to you just not now." I listened to him but I stayed in a backsit. „Where are we going?"I was able to ask after hours it seems of driving. „Home." „New York?"I was still sprucing. „That is not your home. Mystic Falls home." That I didn't expected.

Soon I recognized familliar roaes and houses and his car stopted on the porch of small wooden cottage in the woods. „Come on, I will carry you." I let him take me into his arms and put lay me o the old sofa.

„Kai I killed him. Jake is dead and it's all my fault." „It's not your fault Ally relax." „You called me Ally." I was always 'his Juliette' for some reason, I asume now is not really time for jokes. „How it's not my fault I drained life out of him and worst part is that I enjoyed it so tell me again how that isn't my fault?!" „I shouldn't off let him alone with especially when I know what re you going trough." „How can you undrestand that? You've never killed love of your life!"my saddnes grew into rage. „And how would you know?! You don't really know nything about me. You've spend months watching me trying to become your friend and you did what? You admited that after I compelled you too because Salvatores can't admit something in normal ways?! "

„And what will that suppose to mean?" „I knew a lot of your old family and every single one of them were judging me just because of what I am. And when I met you I thought that you will be different, that you will be the one to see good in me!" He didn't let me response, he just took off and left me there to stare in a dust that covered the room by opening the door.

But in all he was in deed right. I never thought of him like a person. How could I know that he won't use me for something? He seemed like a villian and treated him in that way but in the end he never did anything wrong. He will make me laugh, happy, he would make me forget about life problems, he was there for me when I needed a friend. Kai is not the villian. No matter how hurt I was because of Jake I had to find him and apologise.

He run so I didn't know where to start searching and if somebody didn't jumped on me it would be going faster. „Who is that, get off me!" Person backed off and I turned around to see who it was. „Hello Ally, I asume you don't know who I am do you?" „I think I do know acctually." „I thought your parents will be watching you from somewhere." „Well, I was kind of abducted and forced to feed you with my blood which rasulted killing my boyfriend."

How many times will someone come and threat me?

„It's not really my fault but I am sorry for your loss, I know who is it when you lose person that you love." „You mean my dad? I know the story." You already know who is tht right?

„You smart girl. Let's formaly intreduce, I am Evelyn." „Ally." I didn't took her hand. „We have trust issuses. Wonderfull." „You almost destroyed entire Mystic Falls sorry for not buying that fake kindness." „Enough of this. Let's get to the point shall we?" „What do you want from me?" „It's not me darling. Profecy sad that way." „Profecy? About me?" „Well it was you or friend of yours Kai. I couldn't really defeat him back then but you are new and fresh so it will be easy." „New in what?" „You really don't know what you are? That's the shame. I will make a deal with you. Go and ask Kai what are you and if he does tell you the truth come to me on this very spott and I will tell you everything. I am not your enimie Ally, I just want to help you." „Okay. But how do I know you won't lie to me too?" „I have evidence to defend my words."

For all that time I was hidden in the shadows but then Evelyn removed some branches and sun burned me again. She streched her hand with little earring in it. „That's for you. Sun won't burn you anymore." „Thank you."


	17. Dark hearts

Dark hearts

„Where can I find him then?" „On Mystic Falls graveyard."

I knew where it was, place where Kai and I first talked. He was standing in front of the grave in honour the girl named Sofie Frank. „Who is she?" „No one important. Why are you here?" „You own me an explenation." „About what?" „Me." „So I see. No apology but fine."

„What am I Kai?" „You are..."it was decision to lie or not. „Human. What else would you be?" Ofc, he had to lie why not? „I drank my boyfriend's blood that is not human reaction. Humans don't see in great distance or hear or burn on the Sun!" „You maybe over reacted, you were starving." „You told it yourself before that I am a supernatural." „No. You are just a human. Innocen, useless human." „Fine. Thanks for the lies. But remember when you get home and I am gone that, that is your fault. Don't bother following me Kai, because nothing you say will make this right."

He lost my track in the woods, now I have to see what Eveyln has to say.

„You are here. Just walk with me." „So when will you tell me where are we going or when will you start to talk?" „You are unpatient just like your dad." „I supose to scared of you right?" „Maybe. I did awful things, but that was 19 years ago I had change of heart." „We've been walking forebver know and I want answers." „You will get them but first we have to go to this place."

We found one more cottage. „And?" „Sit down and I will start the story." I listened. „Good. So It was million years ago when a witch created a cure for vampirism. It was most powerfull object out there and she was so proud of it, she made two for the worst scenerious. It was for her husband who was a vampire. But before she got to the hause some vampire attacked her, not knowing that she already had vampire bloodin her sistem. She turned so they had to use both cures to start a normal family. They did it, became humans and got a child. Ince no one else ever drank the cure they were worried about their child. With every right. As he grew up sun started bodering him, emotions were all over him and one day he even drunk his friend's blood which ended that new transition. His parents didn't understand anything so they kept him inside, out of the world. His dad wanted to kick him out but mother defended her and that got them killed. Dad came to kill him at night but son attacked him and drained him. Mom came when she heard the screams and child killed her off too. He became first of his kind." „He became what?" „The vampic. New specie, undead vampire. Kid never had vampire blood or died." „That's what Kai is right? Story you told is about him?" „It is. He crossed over couple of times during milleniums." „And you didn't killed him? That is weird." „I tried but as you saw he is not so easy to kill." „Yeah. Hybrid ripped his hearth out and he was still alive." „Because there is only one way to kill the vampic." „And that is?" „He can be killed only by the person he loves the most, and not mother or family member it has to be partner or crush or just friend that he truly loves. Which ment that he can't be killed."

„And I am that too? I never died but I still drink human blood, sun burns and emotions are increased." „Since I couldn't stop your parents from drinking the cure, yes you are the vampic who can' t be killed which means you will from now on work for me."

„Excuse me?"even though it hurt when she sad that I can't be killed which means my boyfriend, person who I loved id dead I was confused with her words. „You will work for me." „I have more things important to do." „Fine, but you will see that I am right." I was about to leave when I realised sth.

„You've never told me about prophecy." „Ough, yeah. Sobasicly it's that thing that you and your friend Luna found in the cave. Story about Kai is on the drawings and words are about my arrival. And how you will ste by my side one day." „Well I won't."

„You really think that your parents will like you being a vampire?" „They will accept me or who I am." „Don't say I didn't warn you."

I picked up some car that I found on the streets, well okay I stoled it but who cares?

„Ally wait." And yeah I had another Kai situation. „What do you want?" „Apologise and be mad at the same time. Is that posibble?" „You can be mad how much do you want, but you can also save apologies to yourself." „Then unleast let me drive you home. You don't want to drive in that do you? I bought a car and I am willing to take you with me." It is better then in that old thing.

„Fine. Where is it?" He walked with me to a real Ferrari. It was huge and so black. „Do you like it?" „It's a Ferrari ofc I like it." „Madam, take a sit." He opened the door for me. „You should stop with that good act, you told me your honest opinion. Twice." „But I am sorry for the way it came out. I didn't wanted to hurt you. You were my friend I never wanted that."

Were his friend, I see.

„Just drive and don't pay attetion to me at all, I want to sleep." So I did, I slept the entire jurney to New York where my parents returned. He probabbly took me out of the car and carried me to our apartment. My mom opened. „Ally! Damon it's Ally. Oh god." „Where can I put her?" Dad came along. „Here, to her room. Come on." Kai layed me down and dissapeared before they could do or ask anything else.

It felt like I was sleeping forever when I finnaly woke up because of the sun. „Oh honey. You're awake it's okay." „Mom? Dad? For how long I've been a sleep?" „About three days." That makes sence. „Honey, happy birthday here." My birthday, I completly forgot, my birthday was 4 days ago... On the day I killed Jake...

Present contained a brand new letter jacket, perfectly suiting me. As I hugged both of them, first dad then mom my throat craved for blood. I was so hungry and my mom's neck was calling me. „I am so hungry." „I will get you something to eat okay?" I nodded and dad left the room. „Mom, I am so sorry." „About what?" „This." I could feel my veins running blood to my eyes as they filled with blood I bit my mom and wanted to drink every dropp of her blood. „Elena!"plate with a sandwich smashed on the graund. „Ally look at me. Calm down. That's your mom you don't want to hurt her." „I need more blood dad. I will starve to death or I will kill you two just to feed!"

I don't know who that person was but it wasn't me.

„You turned. It's true. But that's not the reaason to kill your mother Ally I begg you let her go." I liked that sound, his voice begging. „What did you say?" „I begg you."he was affaraid of me, I saw the look in his eyes. Empty, scared and judging, „Good." I pushed mom into his arms, she was confused and unconcious. „See you at the family dinner. Can't wait."

I left the hause and hit strait to the hospitale to get supplies of blood begs for my return once again to Mystic Falls. In front of the apartment black Ferrari was waiting. And what a suprise in my pocket there was a key for it and a note from Kai.

„Use it well. It's yours. Goodbye Juliette."

It's oficial he left me, well then I won't have to meet him to have a hearth breaking goodbye. As I stopted in a hospitale I drove to New Orleans too. And knocked on a familliar door of Mikelson's mansion.

„Ally! You are alive, I knew it." I embraced her hugg and let her hold me for minutes. „I don't have much time left. I am going and we won't see each other again so I want you to know that you are my sister Luna. I love you so much!"I hugged her again and without further goodbye appeared in the car.

Now mission Mystic Falls, Evelyn.

It acctually didn't took long to find her, she was exactly where I left her. „I told you that you will come bac Ally." „Yes. I attacked my mother, almost killed her and dad just becaude I was hungry! I can't hurt somebody else." „So you agree to work for me? With your own will?" „I do." She passed me the paper and a pen to sind the contract. As soon as I did a black braclet appeared on ym wrist.

„Lovely." Something changed in me, I can't explain it. Like something woke up in me but not a person more like a feeling, or a thing. Darkness. I had to change my entire look for this so once I returned you wouldn't recognise me.

My hair was in curls, eyes still blue, latter jacket and jeans, tight shirt. I became like Rose. I could just turn all emotions off but I didn't want to, it willl be more fun this way. „This really suits you, perfect now we have work to do. Worls won't clean it self from vampires alone." „But you will leave my parents alone right? They are humans." „Sure. We need some stuff for our murder trip, some vervain, wolfspain and white oak stake." „That is the wepond to kill an O riginal, what makes so sure that I won't use it on you?" „Because thst can't kill me I have my own three and no one except me knows where it grows. So, no I don't think you will try to kill me."


	18. Team up

Team up

After I left my parents stayed scared and speachless.

„Our little girl id not so little anymore."dad's humor couldn't fix situation, not this time. „We should keep her here, we suposed to help her and no pushed her away..." „I f she didn't left you would be dead, she almost drained you." „How could we left come to this, she is know a vampire of some new sort."

„Tehnicly she is a vampic." Whole Mikelson crew joined the Salvatore team. „So, she doesn't need invetation, she can't be killed, she can compell no mather ifsb is on vervain..." „Not just her, that guy too. But we didn't came here with nothing, Luna please tell them the story."

„Okay, so months ago Ally and I descovered a cave filled with words and drawings, it was a story and a prophecy. Story was about Kai and how he turned but part that I wasn't able to say to Ally was that his parents were both humans who took the first cure. And I guess it was kind of a curse for he parents... Anyway Kai turned on his 18th birthday and Ally's birthady was few days ago so I am guessing that she fed and probabbly killed somebody."

„She must be devastated..." „We have to find her because next part of the prophecy is that great darkness will raise when she becomes a vamic. And I think it's time from you tell me who did she woke? Who can be so terrbile?" „She woke queen of hell, Evelyn." „Evelyn, as a woman that you defeted 19 years ago?" „Yes, she didn't die but I guess she was able to suck up some magic in 19 years so now she is our worst nightmare that has our daughter."

„Then we go now, find her before she got her brain washed out." „I think I know the person willing to help us." „You don't think on?" „Kai. He cares about her, if anyone will help it will be him."

„How do we get to invisable men?" „I might know some people. Mark tommorow morning as team up hour."Klaus took his phone and walked to another room.

„Luna, you can sleep in Ally's room." „Okay, sure." My best friend now all alone in this world. She took way to my room and layed on the bed where I was sitting just some hours ago.

„Where are you Ally?"Luna wispered to the air. She stayed there whole day, thinking where I am, what am I doing but question that hunted her the most was can I be saved...

„Hey, Luna are you still up?" It was my mom. „Yeah. Why, did sth happened?" „No. I just have to make sure you are fine." „How can I be fine, my best friend, my sister is missing." My mom took few steps and sit on the chair next to bed.

„I miss her too, she is my daughter Luna. We have a meeting tommorow with Kai. And I think you and him can find some thing in common when it comes to her." „You think so?"she was confused. „You two are both her friends and I know that neither of you would ever hurt her." „I guess so."

„We will get her back."mom smiled to her, and Luna smiled back. „Good night." „Sleep well."then she left the room.

Rose had some kind of vision in her sleep. I was there covered in touns of blood, by my side was Evelyn with blood around her chin. „Ally come back." I throw sth to her. Stake that cut into her chest, near to the hearth.

„ALLY! No, it hurts. Please HELP ME!"Luna was shaking in the bed, completly red from sreaming and crying. „Luna, hey. Slowly open your eyes, it's okay." „Mom!"She opened her eyes and felt happiness from seeing her mom sitting next to her. „Did you had a dream?"

„It was a nightmare... Ally was there and she staked me and I. I died." „It's okay now, it was just a nightmare." „Mom. It wasn't a nightmare, It was a vision."

„So you think that Ally will kill you? Our Ally?"it was my not as worried as scared dad. „Yes I do. And I want to make sure that won't happen. Bring me to Kai. I will speak with him in the ways that none of you can." „You sure?" „I am 18, I don't really need your promision." „He will come at the Central park you an meet him there."

Luna didn't speak just left, calling the taxi. „Central Park please." Taxist drove her to it an on the bench in the shdaow was handsome looking Kai. „Kai." „Luna. You wanted to meet with me, why?" „It's about Ally."

„What happened?" „She took a long way to Mystic Falls to queen of hell." „No,no ahe didn't. She is at her hause or driving my car around the town." „She took your stupid car and run away." „But why? She was finnaly normal, a bit sad because of her dead boyfriend." „WHAT?" „You don't know? She killed Jake." „So that is how she turned..." „She turned? Her birthday..."Kai was like me so his anger would grew into rage. „We have to find her because if we don't it's the end for all of you."

„All of us, what are you talking about?" „Evelyn will erase littreally kill all of the superatural creaturesl leaving her, Ally and me alive." „She could never kill every single supernatural..." „Oh, she can. While she was a statue, she was kind of dead, obsorving power from every dead creature so she is more powerfull then you can even imagine." „Then we will kill her and save Ally." „We? I am working alone Luna." „No. You will work with me. Ally is my friend too, my sister." „Not my problem."has stood up and was about to leave but Luna stopted him with her mind. „Either you will help me or you will end up in a cell." „Listen. Give me one good reason, jut one." „Because I care about her and as I was able to hear you do to. The two of us are sisters from the kindergarden. And if you don't help me I will be constantly on your way."

„Why is every person on this planet thinking that I care so much about her?" „Because you chose to become her friend, you didn't kill her which is good thing. But you do care. Don't tell me you don't! And I want you to admit it to me right now." „No." He turned around, tookinf few steps forward. Her magic once again stopted him. „You are so affraid of admting it, why?" „It's not your problem now leave me alone. You got it?" She wasn't about to let him go, so she followed him.

I will cut it short, 'cause she was following him all over the town for days while me and Evelyn already killed a whole town.

„What are you doing?" „Following you obviusly. I won't let you walk away." „You are walking around me for a week, that makes you a stalker." „If you was good enough to team up I wouldn't have to." „Fine, you can come with me. But only you." „Deal."

I knew they will become friends, it only has to pass couple of days.

Meen while team up wasn't only about them, it was about me and Evelyn. She took me all way to Europe to start of our adventure so it took our friends some time to find us. „You did an amazing job there. Drained of blood completly." „Thanks."it felt amazing. I was so free to do what ever I want but not to the people that I care about. „Moving on to France next." „Paris?" „Paris. It's filled of people those days." „That means dinner."

Only way to trevel for us was with Kai's car which was really usefull. „Why would he gie you his car? Such a stupid way to win the lady." „I killed my boyfriend a week ago and you are asking me about dating my ex best friend..."why is everybody so annoying when it comes to talking about Kai. „Just saying. Turn right there." She was treveling all around the word, multiple times actually. We got to the nicest hotel in all the Paris, compelled staff to carry our bags to the rooms.

Decision was to start tomorrow, so I cosy up in my room. It reminded me on my room in Mikelson hause. Which is sad btw.

Dark blue walls, bed with white sheets, double size one obviusly. Light was flat on the wall, flowers all around, open balcony with long curtten. Balcony was bigger then my room in New York and that one was huge. Some fancy chairs, even a kind of sofa,large speakrphone for parties. This was high life in Paris. City of love, oppertuneties. And work for me, killing every single supernatural being. No matter are they good or bad, since none of us can be killed it was a perfect mach. As Evelyn sad killing buddies.

Her room was same as mine. First time in weeks I was able to lay in bed and not care about what is happening. My phone rang, Kai was calling me. If Evelyn was there I would of never answer but I couldn't resist to hear his voice. „I don't know if that's you Juliette but Luna and I are coming for you. We will save you, trust us."he was talking to me but I didn't response right away.

„I trust you Kai." That is only thing I was able to say. Then I hang up to him, thought of his voice out there and me over here was just destrpying my hearth. It was a mistake, now I will have a friend problem of hope. „I miss you guys."I wispered. Soon I fell a sleep cosy in my giant bed.

I saw him, Kai. „Kai? Is that really you? You found me." „I didn't. You chose this Juliette, it's your life now." I knew it, he wasn't real, this wasn't real. A dream. I don't have to be affraid. „It was your fault, all of it." „What was my fault?" He never answered on that, just stared at me. I was watching him, seeing my unreachable friend. Kai's body suddenly started to shake, and melt in front of my eyes.

„Help me, please." My feet didn't move, even thought I could move, I didn't. Why? I don't really now. His face fell apart in pain along with legs and chests, he was gone and I just stood there. When he died nothing really happened until his 'puddle' completly dissapeared and wond opened up in my chests. Blood started to flush all around me which made me fell on the graund in my own blood.

I knew that it was a dream but it felt so real, pain was real and really when I woke up I felt wond healing.


	19. Slaughter

Slaughter

Weird, I know.

Evelyn had nothing to say, but she knew, something. „Your problem, not mine really. Slaugther begins today, get ready."

As every other town Paris was super filled with supernaturals and the main mission was kill as much as you can during the day. So we seperated and I went to the center where there is the most people.

I know what are you wondering, how did I knew if someon is supernatural. I didn't, we will just kill them all.

Streets were crowded with people passing by and one by one I was ripping their organs out, livers, loungs, hearths were the easiest. You just put your hand inside someone's body, try to find the right position, squeeze the hearth in your hand and pull it out, watching a person staying dead on the place.

And that feeling of victory was absolutely the best. In my first days I woul end up dirty from all that blood, but now I already figure out how to stay preety in killing.

Some of them would try to fight back, vampires the most but I can't be killed, witches would try to destroy my brain which didn't end well and werewolves would try to bite me. Couple of them sucseeded but my wond heal.

I love this life, a vampic one. And that is how my day would go. Feed, sleep, kill and repeat it all over again.

Evelyn will complimate my ways of killing, on our last day in Paris I burnt down the Eifeel tower along with 30 people around it. That gave me special tretman. „Where are you taking me? I hate walking." „You have to chill Ally, take a good spa day." „Spa day?" „Yes, I will go finish the job in Paris and you just relax with the massage or sth. But keep profile hidden, somebody is on to us."

I sad okay and demanded my own sauna first. Who ever tried to get in with me I would simply eat. Then I went to my massage to some hot guy. His fingers were going trough my skin, so warm and calming. He got far more into it and tried to make me reveal myself. „Come on, it won't be bad."he wispered seducevly to me. He got eaten ofc.

„Oh, you idiot. My towel is now dirty from your blood, I have to find another one and I already ate most of the service and let them burn in sauna." That's right, I gathered all of them in sauna but it was to crowded there so I just left him there.

My next stop after a new towel was face make over, I wanted to look perfect obviusly. A good lady gave me a towel made for her, I mean she would of give me if I didn't ripped her hearth out.

My make up artist was the best one, she made my skin blush and look sexy again. Which actually was the goal. „Can you pay me miss?" „Oh, I forgot here." I pretend to take sth out of my pocket and when she was about to see what I have in my hand, I oulled her head to the table and it snapped. Poor girl, nah really.

So I had nothing else to do besides sit on some other massage where is a normal person working. I opened up the door where they leaded me to find Roberto, best man for doing massage. „Miss, come later I already have a customer here."such a cute accent he had. I walked to his costumer and broke her spain. „Now, you will give the best massage ever and then I will decide will you live or die." That wasn't a compulsion if you are asking.

I have to admit he did an amazing job, I felt better. „Am I free to go?" „Not yet. I need you to go, get the key of the spa, lock it and come back here."now I compelled him. „I will. But why don't you do it?" „Because I don't want to, dough."

He got back quickly. „Thank you."Then I sereved myself a spa guy, and drained him. Once again my towel was dirty so I had to sear sth else. A dress that sb left was suiting perfectly so I went on my murder party.

Some of them I simply killed but the most I drained, so the blood was on the walls, floor, roof basicly everywhere. I was drinking from the last living ones when Evelyn found me.

I heard her steps in the main hallway, she could knew from the bloody hand prints and hopless screams what happened. Her hands smashed the door that leaded to me. „What did you do?" „That one I drained, she fell down the stairs while running away, he got his hearth ripped out and that entire room I ate, I was hungry so what?" „So what? I sad no feeding and you kill the entire salon!" „You are not my mother okay? I don't have to listen to anything you say!" „I am much older and I wil..." „What? Kill me? I don't think so. You see, I can't be killed by anyone especially not by you." „So what now? What are you going to do?"she was pissed at me, it was all over her face. And I had the perfect answer. „From now on, I am your worst nightmare. I will work on my own and kill you. One day. Until then..."I took a lighter from my pocket, threw it on the floor which was soaked in gass and run as fast as I coul leaving her to bake in there.

Weeks after that accident fire was still the main subject in Paris. It spred on few other buildings, buring down the whole street with bunch of people inside of it. And Evelyn hasn't showed her face ever since then.

Before I lest, bunch of people had been compelled to kill every supernatural being that steps foot in Paris.

After that setteled I could leave to my next destination, Berlin. I knew to speak german quite well.

In the city the most expansive room on the toppest floor with room service was mine. Now where there was no more Evelyn around I could do stuff in my way. And my way was burning buildings to the graund. In one one of the many stores, I bought some gesoline. It served a good service, whole hotel and few houses and buildings around started burning one by one. People started panicking and calling for help, but I killed every doctor, man or woman that tried to help.

Screams ate the silence and while watching one couple I got deja vu. You already know it, the story about Luna's magic starting a fire in Mikelson's hause. Well memory taht I never got before run trough my head.

As I sad before when I 'passed out' in the fire somebody took me out. That person as you know was Kai, he told me that on the ball but it was diffrent this time. It was my pure memory. I didn't actually passed out he just didn't wanted for me to see him but I did.

Flashback now.

You see me there? I am laying on the floor of the room with Luna few steps away. Shoes are coming towards me, easly taking my body in one arm, with other carefully holding my head so it wouldn't flip. „You are not gonna die."he sad laudly enough for me to hear. Kai is caring me trough the fire, watching out for parts of room that are falling apart. „Tha.. you."I started to caugh. „Don't speak." With his vampire speed I was safe and sound behind the hause in no time. Then I probabbly lost breath cause he did CPR to get air in my launges again. „Hey, Juliette you are not gonna die, do you hear me?! You have to live, please... Don't leave me." What did he sad? Don't leave _me?_ Can he posibbly care about me that much? I know he does care but... „Good."he sad when I took huge breath and relived myself. „I am dying..."caughes. „Ju.. go! Go! You don't need me. Why do you care?" „What kind of stupid question is that? How can I live without you? I lo..." Sirens from the embulance car interupted him from finishing that sentance. „You will get to live okay? You must live." He stood up and carryed me to the front next to Luna. „Be safe okay?" I blinked to agreeing. And that is kind of it, you could figure out two things from this.

First, I cared about him, he saved my life and I hurt him so many times...


	20. Track me

Track me

Second, you can figure it out for your self. Just read that memory one more time, then you will know. Second conclusion is not about me that is only clue.

But this chapter is not about me. We have to look for team Li, yes I have no imagintion when it comes to ship 't judge me.

Any ways, where did we left them? I sad that they found me and that's true it's interesting story. Follow me trough it.

So... Here there are, Kai is driving the new car(he gave last one to me), and that car is brand new Lamborgini. Luna is sitting next to him. „You are not the worst company in the world, you know that?" „Now I know. But can you answer the question I asked you 45 minutes ago?" „Remind me which one?" „I was going with you all around the world in these few weeks and I don't have a clue whare are we!" „That's not the question." „Fine. Where are we?" „Je crois que nous sommes à proximité de Paris." „French, seriously?" „I didn't impressed you?" „I speak french in school idiot." „You won. Lead sent us to Paris."

„What lead?" „Spa salon, whole saff dead and couple of hauses burned to the graund..." „She did all that? How many people died?" Luna put her trust in my rescue but even that had a limit.

„I read that about 100 people were found just in the spa, but about 150 in the whole area." „You are telling me that my best friend killed 150 people?!" „I am sorry okay? We have to find her before she does sth worse. You are still in the game?" „I think...so." Kai stopted the car. „Listen to me now. I am going to find her with or without you! So decide now will you go with me to the end or not. No matter how dark it gets. 'cause trust she ould be killing people in this very second!"For months or a year I don't even know for how long I know Kai, he won't give up from me, but Luna could.

And believe it or not, she did. „I am sorry but for last couple of months I put her first, I ran with you from ym own family Kai. They must be woried sick, I can go on with this. But I know that you will, 'cause when you love someone you never give up from them. No metter are they your family, friends or partners." „SO I guess you and I are not friends 'cause you are belding on me now?" „I hoped that we are, but I see that Ally's not just your friend, is she?"

„What do you mean by that?"but his hearth knew the answer. „You know what I mean. But now I guess this is the goodbye." „I guess so. You've been a great frind Luna." „Ugh, you too."she smiled with one of her cutest smiles and got out of the car watching him driving away.

So Kai continued to drive all the way to Paris, or as I love to call it The crime scene. Salon was in ruins along with all other hauses. Many, many people stopted by to leave the lanthers so the street was shining. „Excuse me miss?"Kai taped women's shoulder. „Do you know who knows exactly what happened here?" „I'm sorry, but we are not allowed to say that name out laud, other wise we will all be killed by the end of the day."

„I see but I have to find my friend so I will need you to tell me who you are talking about."he compelled her. „I sad I can't tell you." Vervain, ofcourse. He got to another one. „Can you please tell me where can I find the one in charge here?" „I can only tell check the Eifell tower. But you didn't heard that from me."

So I guess who ever is leading this compelled most of the people here. „Miss? Do you know anybody named Ally Juliette Salvatore?" „I am sorry, you will have to ask The Survivor." „Where can I find that Survivor person?"

„I am right here. Hello Kai, I missed you." „Well, well." He turned around and a girl gave him a smooch kiss in the lips. „Katherine." In flesh, face same as Elena's. „Where were you? I thought you would come sooner to save your girl. Damon's daughter I'm not gonna lie you could do better." „Shout up Katherine."it wasn't an insult but Katherine got the message. „Fine why are you here? I will tell you anything you want to know."

„I have to find her, you know that. So will you help me or not?" „I will, but just because I am bored." „And I assume you want sth in return." Anybody who ever met or just heard of the legend named Katherine Pierce knew that she can't be trusted. „Not yet but maybe in the future."she sad in mystical way.

„Come on, get in the car." She walked to one extremly old looking car. „This is you car? Seriously?" But Kai, being Kai fought dirty back. „Noup, this is my car."highlighting the word my the most. He showed to gaint black Lamborgini. „Well, that's better." She sit to her spott waiting fo him to drive.

All the way to exist from the town things went well until Katherine started to shake like she is about to explode. „Sth is wrong! Go back!" He turned car around and went trough the sind. „You good?" „She most of compell me to stay here. I can't leave until compulsion is broken." „Then let's go find Evelyn and make her undo the compulsion." „Why, you can just go without me?" „Believe it or not, I care about people." „Look, fine drive me to the center of the town." As they drove, Katherine healed completly by the time they parked the car she wa all ready for fight.

„I hope you know we will have to fight." „Good thing is that I can't be killed."he walked right passed her smiling. „Bragger."she comented. „Shall we?" „With plessure." She took his hand and walked into the fight. All around the tower were guards, vampires ofc. „You are not allowed in here." „Oh here? Nah, we have to go down there to see her and if you don't let us it will get bloody." They weren't about to let them go so Katherine just ripped out man's hearth which triggered the killer spread.

Rest of the guards were prepeared so much better. Stakes, daggers some even had swords. But you can't really kill a vampire with any of that but stakes, which in the end got into the guards'es hearths. „I will get them you go."Katherine shouted while snapping and staking one of them. „Thank you."Kai answered and dissapeared from the battle.

After going trough rest of the keeprs he manage to get inside the tunnel that is leading to the undergraund, all the way under the Eifell tower. „I see you finally found me, I thought you will at least bother to kill them all." Evelyn was sitting on a chair putted in the middle of a really freaky room.

It had black walls, furniture from old ages, expensive. Main colours were red and black which made it seem even more scarry. Evelyn's chair was in a middle surrounded by pair of probabbly best guards. „I left Katherine to have some fun."

„She is here to? Man you have to pick just one. I assume you are here because of the Salvatore kid." „Oh, please you were killing along with her and now she is 'the kid'. Don't pretend like she didn't impressed you." „Oh she did."

„Killing entire building filled with people and then burning it all down and same thing now again... It takes time." „What do you mean by again? What do you know, where is she?" „Why would I tell you?"she was playing with him all along. „Because I know your secret, only thing that can kill you and I will make sure fot thet to end up inside your hearth." „How cute, you are treathing me just because you want to save your friend." „Tell me where she is!" „No, I want to see you fighting for it, that small little peace of my knowlege. Prove to me that she is worth of saving. Prove to me that you care about her and you can get the information."

„And how should I prove it? I don't know how to." „You better figure that out in 24 hours or I will send my guys to bring me her. But in separated body parts."now she got the creepy smile on her face. It was showing all of the power that she had over him. „You wouldn't dare!" „Oh I would, and I would like to see her body coming together and then when she opens her cute little eyes all she will see is fire burning up her flesh. And she will feel that pain over and over and over. Every second of every day until she breaks down."

„But you won't do any of that because I will help her, I will find her and save her. Just like I did before." „And where did that got you? She was happy with her boyfriend,alive and then she took your car and left you. She doesn't care about you at all, only thing that she wants to do is ripp that rotten hearth of yours out of your chest." „No. We are friends and we don't give up from eachother."Kai was so staying by the truth but Evelyn was practicly eating him alive.

„You think she is your friend. She was normal without you, she could go out and have fun but now she is going down the Erupe killing everybody that gets in her way. She is separated from her family, and because of you she killed her boyfriend. And that hate that consumed her hearth you can never calm down. Deep down she blames you for his death. 'Cause you are the one who brought him with you, you are the one who left him alone unprotacted. Ally Juliette Salvatore hates you Kai!" „NO! She cares about me, she is the funniest, happiest, most enique person I have ever met. She inspired me to gave up my dark side. Yes she so darkness in my eyes but she was the one that decided to make the light come. Her not me, she made me who I am today and that person is right now standing here fighting for her life!"

„That was deep, you should really consider writing it down and saying that on her funeral." She crossed the limit of Kai's tolerance. He attacket her with the stake before nybody throw him away. „And this is the Kai I know and love. Evil, bloodsucking monster who doesn't care about anything else." „You are wrong in so many things Evelyn. I do care and that makes me strong!" But his strenght wasn't enough, two of the guards used the element of suprise behind his back so he fell on the floor. „Good. Now let me do my job."

Later we found out that she did a spell, which is a key to all of this.


	21. The devil

The devil

You ever heard a story about the devil? No?

Well, now you don't have to 'cause you met the devil so many times trough this story and you can guess it's name.

That's right, I am the devil.

Last time you saw me I was having flashbacks of me and Kai which just made me angrier. And you know why. Also I was watching beatiful picture of burning Berlin from the highest spott posibble. Number of the people I compelled to do the job for me grew to almost a 1000. They were going all around the town sipping gasoline everywhere and then with just one match fire broke out. I heard their hopless screams and calls for help but nobody could help 'cause everyone was burning alive. That had to kill at least 100 vampires or supernaturals.

„You've done all this didn't you?" That voice... It was imposibble, so I had to see for my self. „How are you here?" „I wouldn't give up from you, you know that. My tracking skills are just better then Kai's." If you thought that Kai came to my rescue you were super wrong. „Luna, I don't want to hurt you okay? So please go, go home to your parents and be happy." „I went home and our parents were desspered for any kind of news but I came with empty hands. I couldn't posibbly tell them about Paris."

„I did what had to be done and you can stop making me feel guilty because it's not gonna happen. Maybe I didn't flipped any switch but I decided not to be bothered by feelings." „I know you don't think that way Ally. You are still the girl I shared my first bike with." „Oh, Luna you were always so pathetic you aware of that?" „You are just defending your self with that insulting things but inside, you are scared." „No, I want to kill it's my nature Luna."

„You know as well as I do that, that is not true. Kai came how many months ago and he didn't kill anyone." „Kai is just as pathetic as you." „So you now what hate him? Why? Why do you care about everyone else but him. He is still on go searching for you and he won't stop until he finds you." „Well, then I guess if you managed to find me he will to? Where is he anyway?" „I left when he was on a way to Paris so I don't know where he is." Up to that point we were genataly talking but then I snapped. Her throat was pressed to one of the closest trees. „Where is he?! I have to know!" She was right in one thing I was scared. I was scared of facing him.

„See? You are scared. You are affraid that he won't forgive you for every murder that you made and that your perents will resend you as well as me. You are affraid of letting go, because you can't handle the fact that all of us can start to hate you." I relived that moment million more times in my head wondering what could I do to avoid things that happened next.

„Shut up!" I didn't killed her but she passed out from my push. Yes, don't judge I pushed her, she fell and started to bleed. „No, no,no!" From all that blood this few weeks I was walking on the edge. Veins under my eyes bumped out and if you' were there You could littreally see blood in my eyes, their getting as red as posibble. „I have to calm down, I can't kill you."

My breath got so highnet, with all of my hearth I wanted to calm and only way to do it was to freaking save her life. So as terrifying as it was I bit my self and put my hand on her mouth for her to drink. „Ally? What happened?" There was no other way then compell her. „You fell after yelling on me, hit your head and I healed you." „Wow, I am so clumsy. Thank you, but that doesn't change anything here." „I know which is why you have to go home Luna. Please I begg you, leave me here, leave to deal with my own mistakes." „No. You are my sister Ally I would have never left you behind. I am here for you, always." „Look, I know that but let me do this for myself. It's the only way I will be able to continue to live. And if you want me alive, go and don't look back."I had no reason to but I had to begg her.

„You really want that?" „More then you can imagine. And tell my parents that they didn't do anything wrong, it's my choice." „I won't be your slave. If you want to, tell them your self."she was standing just in a right position to slapp me and she did. And it hurt but not the hit, her words hurt more.

„Goodbye Ally."she turned around and left me drown in my own wrong choices.

After she left I moved on to my next target which was London. Yes, London and I had a fantastic idea to destroy it. But first let's hit the airport. I bought my ticket, compelling myself entire part of the plane. „Miss. We have to check your bags. What's your name?" „Luna Morgenstain." As I sad no imagintion what so ever. „You're good to go. Next please." In deed I was go to go, because I don't really need anything for my plan. All the stuff I can get there.

My part was on the beggining of the plane, things that I carryed with me couple of shirts and jeans, brush and in a a box paddels from white rose from The Spring dance. Luna got them preserved by magic. Plane flew into the air and we got in a right position for flying and hour later first part of my plan.

And that was to crush the plane. I was the one who couldn't die so I waited for a plane to come above some town to compell the pilot to begin with lending until I 'fix' the engine in the behind. You can tell that I don't know anything about veichels of any kind by lefting Kai's car somewhere in Berlin. But it took just a few hits to broke those stupid machines and plane left the tragg of black smoke behind it. „Everyone don't panic but the plane will definetly crush." I sad happly to everyone there. „What?" people started talking and asking me questions but I just found sth that remined me of the door and hit it with my foot. It made a hole big enough for me to jump off.

One last look at all terrafied people and jump. Now, normal person will die from fear, or tempreture and that kind of stuff but not me. I can't be killed and it's awesome. Air running trough my hair, sound of wind in my ears, feeling of enjoyment in my lounges while breathing. If you are not me, you would feel fear and death in a moment of hitting the floor.

Can you imagine pain of your body smashing on the floor? Probabbly no, 'cause you will be dead.

I was like a leaf, lended on the grass, running like a Flesh far away from that place 'cause plane was crushing down. I wasn't fas enough, explosian got to me and couple of threes ended up on my feet and stomach. „Help please!" men, women even kids were crying, screaming and calling for help all over me. Embulance probabbly came for the plane but things they saw there will stay in their mind forever. „Over here! A girl!" Strange, it sounded like they are talking next to me, I wasn't able to see from smoke. „Pull!" So good to feel sunlight on my skin, it felt like hours past. „Is she alive? Pull her out anyway." Man picked me up and carried me next to the rest hurt people, maybe even dead.

Wonds healed second they pulled me out so my plan continued. I raised my head to the doctors all around me looking for an easy target to drink from. That one looked stupid so no, that one is too affraid but him. Guy with blond hair and warm brown eyes. If I didn't kill him he could be Jake's brother. „Hey, you need help?" I had toa approach him. „No, I'm fine. But you. You are all mudy and covered in blood."he sounded scared but with bit of bravery. „No it's all good. What's your name?" „Dean." „Are you affraid?" Lost my goal to get to know him. „I did worse. I killed my wife and run." „Well then. You do deserve this." My fangs went atrait for the main artery and Dean didn't even had time to blink. „And dead. Now ther rest."

Five minutes later everybody was dead, dead, dead. To many corpses laying around and no one alive to feed me. Really?

Do you guys realise that I described the entire year and almost done? So this all has just a few weeks more, or days? I know but sadly I can't tell you. But yet again this is my own story so just a little spoiler.

Don't tell anyone else okay? If you miss Kai for even a bit know that he is coming in next chapter.

Now when I think about it, he came for me...

Ugh, I hate feeling bad for even a moment, feelings are so super overrated thing. I know tehnicly feeling makes you human, but guess what? I am not human.

I will be like this for the rest of my life and that can not be changed... For the first few days I hoped that Kai would come for me and I won't have to turn into a monster but he didn't. I know he is still looking for me but there is no going back from the things that I've done. I killed more then 200 people just in one day and you have to be aware that this looks like weeks but it's been months. Just because there is no need of describing me driving in the bus or them sitting in the car for hours... You can know clearly that I don't want to do any of this but I already became sth, and from that no body, not even Kai can save me. I became my worst nightmare.

I am the devil.


	22. Now I see you

Now I see you

As I sad Kai will find me really soon, tracking trails of dead bodies. Not pretty to see but what's done it's done. He was driving to London, place where plane supposed to get. Obviusly it didn't make that far. „I will find you."he promised himself long time ago. „No one knows what happened to emulance staff at the place of the plane crash. Everybody is found dead, drained from every dropp of blood..."reporter lady ssad on th radio. „Nasty move, crashing people to kill them all and then destroying the help. Nasty but cruel." „Only person that isn't found yet is 18 years old Luna Morgenstain."she continued. Kai smiled on the name I used.

His car continued to drive all way to air port, where his private plane will send him and the car to UK. „Kai Morgenstain. Came to take my flight." „That way." Man showed to one of the large planes. Staff put car inside and Kai sit inside. „How long to London?" „About an hour, relax." „Thank you." Well hour is hour. He haven't slept for days so this will be a good napp.

As you can imagine it felt like he just fell a sleep and he has to wake up. „We are here, car will be next to the plane." Kai left to it and rent a hotel room. „For longest a week. My buisness shuldn't take long." Woman nodded and gave him the key with number 13 on it. „Welcome." Somehow he knew that I was only on my way, that I am not there yet so he could research around the town. „Can you give me all informations about fires in Paris and Berlin?"he compelled one of the agents in police department. „Here you go." Kai hide them in the jacket and returned to hotel. „What do we have here? Whole Berlin almost burnt to the graund... Juliette what are you doing?" All people that I have killed, their names were in his hands.

Kai was my best friend, yes and he knew exactly where will I go to start my slaughter. The Big ben. It is high, and no one will be on the top. „I am gonna get you back today or tomorrow."

My speed of getting there was better by every hour but I had to stop in motel to change and shower. My slave bought me brand new latter jacket, extremly tight pants and shirt. Face of mine was diffrent as well. Masscara, lot of it, eyeliner, eyelash, red lipstick. Sth new I have done with my hair, it was straight to every inch but still not squeezed to my head, normal and beatiful. „How do I look, be honest." „You need high heels and darker lipstick." Okay, I mean that is fine. „You go and buy it for me. Black make up please." When the woman came back I did it all over again, everything black. Jacket, shirt, pants, heels and make up all black and checked. Ready to hit the road again.

Somehow I knew that today or tomorrow was the day. Day that I will see Kai after months, maybe 6. „He will see what he made me become." I took somebody's car, best one on the parking lot and started my 1 hour journey to London.

„Mr. What would you like me to do?" Woman was talking to Kai. „Track anything new who comes to town. Brown hair girl with dark blue eyes okay? Good. You are allowed to go." It was 5th woman thet he compelled to spy for him. His research had no good results. Just deaths. Can you see him now? Laying on the bed, in his thoughts later dreams as he fell asleep.

„Why did you came here Kai?"my voice waking him in the dream. „Is that you?" „This is all your fault, you desserve to die. You and I, we werre never friends, you just use me to be your killing machine!" „NO! That is not true, you know that I had nothing to do with it! Juliette please." But I was so angry and filled with rage that I came to his face and insted of hugging and forgiving I let my hand fell to his chests, slowly putting my arm around his hearth. „Wh..y?"he moaned in pain. „Because you hurt me Kai. In the way you don't get." „Ple...ase. I have to sa.. sth." „You had the chance. Goodbye Kai." I steped back to look at him completly and there was no tears only unbearable sad look. „Please." Those were his last words because I ran to him and ripped his hearth all way from his chests. Like that was not enough when his dead usless bod fell on me I supposed to hold it and put it gently on the floor but I didn't. When it started to collaps I made step back and he eneded up laying under my feet. „You deserve it."I sad. Even though there was no life anymore in him, his soul was still untouched, in blackness. As I sad before pain was always present circling around his body all the time, It wasn't from ripping the hearth out. Reason was that person who did it was me. Me, his best friend, I betrayed him, hurt him in unspeakeble ways...

„NO!" he raised from the bed, heavly breathing. „It felt so real... God... What time is it?" It maybe was a dream but scarfs were still there. „It's time."

I know this is techicly a book, but can you remember any like dramatic song? Imagine hearing it in your ears right now while reading Kai's last sentence. Funny ha? So he got all together and left to Big ben, I was really close not really expecting to see him right away.

Strange thing while I was driving, few meters away sth was on the road, with streched arms forcing me to stop. And what a strange thing, it was Luna. „I can't let you do this!" „I thought you left." „No. I am not leavinf my family." Idea came to me, watching her so pointlessly standing there. „You know what? I do need you for sth." „I am not helping you before I get you back Ally!" „It's not your choice." I hit her in the head so she would pass out. Putting her i the car was easy but how will I get you on the top of Big ben? Oh, well that is still not the problem. I drove to my final station, picking my pakage up. First I had to see if there is somebody up there. „Hey you, can you circle around the clock and see if there is anybody there?" „Your wish is my command." Meb made few of them returning with positive news. No body is up there.

„Let the show begin." „Listen to me everybody!"I shouted loudly. People started gathering around me, lot of them. „I need you to behave and do exactly what I need okay?" They nodded. „Drink this and then stabb yourself."I offeredd him tons of vampire blood. They drank and killed raising as vampires. „You are the army! We have to defeat the enime! Keep guards around the clock, everybody who comes near it, kill." I got nice number of people, about 100.

Luna and me got up on it, to the place we could walk on. I let her wake up. „Ally where are we?" „You better don't move or you will fall."I smirked. „You will kill me, won't you?" „Maybe I will. You never know." She didn't speak after that, there was no point. I saw what I needed to see. He was coming for me.

His eyes were recogniseble even after all those months. Kai, coming to my 'rescue'. I hoped that he woill manage to fight my army and face me over there on the very top. „Army attack!" I sort of screamed and shouted so everyone could hear me, especially him. Now this next thing will be written from his perspective, I wrote it but he was the one that told me how to.

She was there, I saw her. Her blue eyes, brown hair flying on th wind. But there was also something diffrent. She wasn't the same person as before 6 months and 30 days when I saw her last time. Then she was sad yes, but with life full of oppertunities, choices... Now she was new, someone I am destened to save. „I am coming." As I pronaunced that her army came for me. She knew it will just slow me down to get to final point where all of it will finnaly end. I knew how, and it's not pretty.

So newborn vampires run to attack me on every way they could, but let's be honest I got a strech. They weren't even near my level in fighting. Fisrt four were easy then second, third, hundred. I saw it as a cute picture. Giant clock tower with beautiful girl standing on it, but floor under her covered in dead corpses besides one simple men watching in girl's direction. I jumped again and again before I got up to look her in the eyes. She was turned by her bac on me. „Juliette..." She turned around carefully. Only thing left same on her were those eyes, her hair was to perfectly brushed, too much make up and expenxive clothes. Before hair would be messy, no make up only her true look, and sth simple. As I sad onlythinf left were eyes, her warm, calming deep blue eyes, now having reflection of destroction in it. „You came."even her voice changed to the botttom. It was cold. „I did." „Now, shall we start our epic fight? If I winn you will help me burn London to the graund and if you winn I will leave you alone." „But you will still burn it? Sorry but no deal. I guess just fighting is good."he twisted lips into a smirk. „You and I both know, you are not able to hurt me Kai." Sadly that was true, only thing that I had against her were my words. But in some point they are usless, pointless. Then again, in a way now my curse or my survival. I have to get trough those walls around her broken hearth.

Back to me. I can't have somebody elese read this. Sorry.

Where were we? Yes, he I looked at him after 6 months and 30 days. We both counted them. „I have a small gift for you." Luna's death. „What?" „Remember my friend Luna? Well she will be happy to see you walking away from here, far far away." „Luna is safe at New Orleans. She left!" „Then who is this." I pulled her from behind. „LUNA! Let her go Juliette." Some kind of dagger that I got was beautifly fitting up form her chin to her hearth. „What if I slipp." I played falling down still not letting her. „Listen, if you do this there is no coming back. If you kill your best friend now, your sister Juliette you are dead to everyone you know. To her parents, your parents, even though Jake is dead he would of hate you and me. If you hurt her you are dead to me!"

„Funny thing about Jake. You didn't even know. We weren't together for months. We broke up and stayed close friends so yeah it is same." I managed to confuse him. „What? That is not what I ment." „You ment that I will calm down and run to your arms... Well guess what, you are just making me more ennoyed and angry Kai. And when I am mad, some things are difficult to handle. Wouldn't it be ironic to kill her on the clock tower?" „Why? Because your spott in Mystic Fally in ont the top odf some dusty, old clock. Big deal." „It was. Now it is just reminder of how stupid and human I was back then." „It is not true. You were normal, kind, funny, as a human. You were good. But look at yourself now. Badass imige and you think I don't remember the real you." „Real me is this Kai. There is no one else. I became this and that is the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I can thank you for that."

„So it is true?"why did he became kind of sad. „What is true?" „Evelyn told me but I didn't believe her. Now it came trough your mouth." „Stop doing that, just tell me what." „That you blame me for this." „For best thing ever? I can't die, I am super strong and I can turn everything off." „So why didn't you?" „How do you know that I didn't?" „Because I still see my best friend behind that evil mask." „How many times I have to tell you that this is who I am! I don't memorise anything from my old life." „You sure of that?" „Yes. Completly."she did sound strong in that. „Prove it. Listen to this song and tell me that you don't feel or remember sth." „Ofc." Kai pulled out his phone and song started to play. I knew it, it was beautiful, and strangly familliar. I tried to push it away but memory couldn't be erased. It was to imortant, an instrumental version of the song Thousand years that played on Mikelson ball when me and Kai danced. „Do you feel it?" I don't know, I do remember I feel it but if I tell him... „No."I sad but never ment it. „You don't remember my hand on your waste, our feet following eachother's our hearts in one rythm?" „I don't feel anything Kai, you can stop trying." „And what about this?" He pulled sth else from his jacket. Paddels of some flower, white rose. „Did you erase this too? When you finnaly knew my name, when i healed you scarf with my hand did this."he let one finger pass rhe way from my eye to chin. „And then when you thought I can't posibbly do something better I gave you this." „I... No.. It's.." I was bad at covering it, and he was aware of it. It took just a bit longer and I would burt in tears begging him for forgivness that is why I did sth necessery to stop him. „And to prove it, here catch." I let Luna's hand and her weight pulled her off the tower.

„NO!" He would catch her, I was sure of that when he jumped after her. With the vampire kind of speed he got down extremly quick and streched his hands for her to fell in them. Luna's screms broke the silence , she was in lot of pain. When I looked down she was safe in his warm arms that I knew so well. Their friendship was so powerfull just like our used to be.

„Here, drink." He bit himself so his blood would heal her. „Are you okay? Can you stand?" „Thank you Kai. It was stupid of me to go here by myself. I know that but now I begg you this. Save her somehow, please."she was honest and by anything she ment anything. „Are you ready to do whatever it takes?" „I am." „Fine, then take this and run. Don't ask why just go." She looked at him and took the key to his hotel room. „Save her."were her words before she run.


	23. Bring me back

Bring me back

It was time to face him for real this time. I waited for him to come back up and it didn't took long. „Why? After that she still begged me to save you..." „She does have really big hearth. Too bad that I am no longer part of it." „But you are. You can be saved Juliette, and I can help you if you just let me." „NO! I am done with playing nice." He would of brake me, I couldn't let him so I jumped on him with the knife and we fell down together. „No!"he was screaming in fall. Like an explosion our bodies hit the floor. „I maybe can't kill you but you will suffer." I raised knife/dagger and stabed him in the chest. Scarf, deep to his hearth. He was bleeding so damn much.

„What is going on? Why arn't you healing?" „You obviusly can hurt me because you are like are the same kind, maybe we can hurt eachother." „In that case, here you go again." And I did it, over and over until he passed out. „Here, now you can't track me down."

Normaly you would go out of town, run or sth but not in my case. Simply got up to the tower again. His words were my curse because they were true. I felt, I remembere, I regret my actions that brought me to there. And most of all I hated myself. I wanted to die from saddnes and remorse. It was so beautiful and magical to see sunset from up there. Sun kissing the land.

It felt warm around my hearth and arm. But it wasn't from the Sun, there on my hand was his. He joined me.

„Can we talk normal now? I know that you don't want think that all of us will send you away, but we won't. Luna will forgive you in time, your parents will forgive you too. But the thing I want to know is: Will you ever forgive me?"

„Kai, you did nothing wrong." „But I did. I came to your life because I wanted to meet someone like me. I wasn't supose to stay, I should of leave. But no, this became part of your life because of me and noone else. It is my fault." „Oh Kai, my life already had that all. Danger. Any vampire could come to my home and killed my dad on the spott You didn't put me in danger you did the opposite."there it is. I was finnaly ready to completly open up to him. To reveal my feelings, thought, choices and life.

„You made me laugh, you brought fun into my life, and I know i already sad this like 100 times. You, Kai Morgenstain made me escape from that, I was normal with you. With you I was somebody, you brought me back to life."

„Really, that is how you felt? I thought that my presens in your life was pain. I thought that I hurt you..." „But you did."it was tie to tell him, I couldn't live with that on my hearth longer. „What? When? How? "I saw sth simillar in his eyes, same look that I had in mine. „Remember how you saved m from that fire?" „I do, yes." „Well then."fist tears came trough and walls built around my soul came crashing down.

„Hey... I need to know. I can't live on with the thought that I did sth worse." „You was about to say sth and then you heard embulance which stopted you and you carried me to them." „You were so hurt ofc I carried you to the embulance. But what did I sad?" Only way and best way was to show him in my memories. „Follow me."I crated link between my mind and us so we were able to see my memory.

„Ju.. go! Go! You don't need me. Why do you care?" „What kind of stupid question is that? How can I live without you? I lo..." He remembered it, and he knew what he did to me. I was escaping his look but he was watching me so I had to manage to look back. „I... I am sorry. I don't know what to say to you. Jake..." „Jake and I weren' in function for a long time we were friends. And when I relised what were you about to say I paniced and first but then I wanted you to say that. I needed you to tell me how you feel, because I knew that I feel the same even if I never had courage to admit it."

We went back to real life, on the top of Big ben where boy and a girl were sitting, watching sunset, holding hands.

„Am I allowed to say it now? Is that how you still feel?" I think paddels from his rose proved that. „Yes, please." He got to standing and helped me do the same so he can look me in the eyes. „I love you Ally Juliette Salvatore, and I choose to believe that I will have my happy ever after with you."for the first time between us there were no secrets, biggest one was finaly revealed. „I love you too. Now and forever."I answered honestly, coming close and closer to him.

His lips touched mine on the top of Big ben with Sun waving goodbye. Just like every first kiss or any kiss at all we closed our eyes so when our lips separated I saw pure him, one soul that found it's other half in me. „You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." I smiled and kissed him again. His smell consumed me, that beauty.

But like in every good story villian had to interupt perfect moment. Arrow hit me in the leg. „Augh." I fell down, well not really down but collapsed. „What the?" Woman with perfectly red hair came. „Look who I have here? My two ex friends. So sad that I have to break this newborn love story." „You can't. As anyone could see only person who could hurt me is her." Kai looked at me and I realised, his wonds didn't heal because I was the one who made them. I was his true love and only I could hurt or kill him. „Why didn't you tell me?" „I thought you will figure out and kill me on spott, I had to get real you back first."

„This is all beautiful but I think that my prisinors don't love to wait long." „And who are they?" „See for yourself, down there." Oh no! In some kind of liquid she held my parents. „What did you do? Let them go now!"Kai raised his voice. „I don't really think so." I didn't think, I just jumped. No one is hurting my family. They were in some sort of cell from glass to the half filled with liquid. „Mum! Dad!" Mum carefully opened her eyes and was scrared like never before. „Ally!"she tried to speak.

My fingers got to the glass, trying to get it open but nothing helped. Kai joined me. „You can't break that. It is made to be like that, to protect from strongest of things." „What do you want with them?" „Nothing, they were just lavrage. Ally I want you to continue your killing work and you to get out of my way." „Never. I just helped her get away from that! I am not putting her in that darkness again."Kai will protect me by any cause but this was all on me. „What if I don't exceptt if I choose to fight?" „Then I will do this."Evelyn came to cell and shaked it, liquid got higher totheir necks. I see what is she doing.

„You know what? Okay. If you win I will let them go and if I win you will have to kill him."her finger pointed at Kai. „No. I will never hurt him!" „You already did so tik-tok. You have until midnight to say goodbyes to your parents and then I will come back."

When she left I run to the cell again and heard them, their warm voices that I missed so much. They looked diffrent, mom was thinier dad too. Like they were sick. „How is this posibble?"it was dad this time. „I am so sorry. I hurt you mom, I am worst kid ever..."tears gathered in my eyes just waiting to dropp. „No, no it's okay. You are okay and you will get us out somehow and then we can be family again. Luna, you, us, Klaus and Caroline... You won't be alone anymore." „I was never alone. Kai is part of this family now." Their faces proved me their dissarying. „What? No. That person won't touch you Ally." „I love him dad. I will get you out, you and mom but then I am going with him." „Absolutely not, no! We forbidde you to do such a thing!" I felt Kai's look on my back and knew howhe felt. „I am 18 and I can make my own choices. I am sorry."

We spend rest of the time in silence and when Evelyn came my answer was ready. „So what will the answer be?" „Yes. Yes I will fight." I decided, I won't lose and Kai will stay alive. She nodded and pulled out 2 swords, passing one to me. „Begin."

I never acctualy did this but I can't imagine hurting Kai or anyone that I love. My anger, sadness, rage, strenght raised in me giving me new sorce of power, I felt it in my hearth beeting. Love. That is the thing that I fought for. We circled around eachother, and she quickly lost my track, I came behind her stabbing the back. In very same moment that she colappsed Kai did to. „Kai! What happened?" „My back!" his shirt was soaked in blood and same cut that was on Evelyn appeared on him. „She linked us. When you hurt her, that hurts me too." „Then I can't fight, It will destsroy you."

„I am strong enough to fight it. Go! I will call Luna." How didn't I think of that before? Luna is a witch, she can help us.

Evelyn got up caming for me, I didn't let that happen. We had few more wonds on her back that Kai heroicly handled. Luna run so soon. „It's the linking spell. Can you brake it?" „No, sorry but I can make Evelyn chase some other person. Nothing else. I am sorry." He decided in a second. „Then prepeare yourself for one kind of that transport spell, I will get Evelyn and Juliette here." Two of us fought without any mercy, she woul stabb me and I would a bit more carefully hurt her. „STOP!"Kai shouted to the air. „Don't make me hurt you Kai, I want your girl to do that." „If this is my last day with her let me say goodbye. Please."he put on the cutest smile that nobody could resist. „You have a minute."

I came to him. „What was that about? I won't lose from her." „Ally I need you to snapp her neck in any way posibble." „But that will hurt you too, no way!" „You are not going to like my plan but it is the way where you will be safe." „Tell me."

„Fine. You wok up the darkness in you that will stay present there forever which is why Luna will do transform spell and pass darkness to me and Evelyn will chase me and also it will brake the link so you can kill her." „No, no no! Did I mentioned NO! You are not gonna take my place Kai. I will lose you."again the opening part. „You won't. But it's my choice and I chose your safety, so if you won't do it I will." I thought about it and agreed just had to wait for Evelyn to attack me. Her sword got really close to my hearth couple of times and third one it was closer to my stomak so I took her neck in hands and snapped emidiatly watching down seeing Kai fell. „Luna..." „We will talk when this is over okay? Let me concetrate." I didn't understand her language but it worked because Kai just woke up.

„How are you feeling?" „Same. And alive which means she didn't screwed anything." He hugged me in the cutest way posibble. „Luna can you?" She got the hint and pulled Evelyn away so two of us can talk.

„This is notall is it? There is more to it..." „There is, yes. A request that you will have to do." „What? Why am I super affraid?" „Well, we can't let this kind of none human walks the Earth so you will need to..." „Again I am screaming NO! NO WAY!" „Kill me, you will have to kill me."that got over from his herth. „I won't kill you." „You will have to, because my killing erge will spread and it's extremly hard to get me back, taking the point that I did that to you. So I am begging you to ripp out my hearth." „I don't believe you, I won't do it, you will live." „Juliette, I love you more that I ever thought I could ever love somebody but if you are not gonna do it for yourself then do it for me. Please..."he left that handing.

„I refuse to do such a thing. Kai, I just got you. You found me and after months I am happy again." „I know, but it has to be done, you will see me again. I promise you." „Please, don't do this to me. Don't make me do it!"I cried so much, like never before. What would you do if love of your life asks you to kill her? Hard choice right?

„I'm sorry."he sad and left me standing there while he sealed the spell by ripping out Evelyn's hearth which resulted with both of them getting unconcius.


	24. Dance with me

Dance with me

„KAI!"Luna and I both screamed and gathered around him. With Evelyn's death cell that hold my parents broke and they fell out.

„Ally!"my dad run to us and saw result of my mistakes. „Ally? What will you do?" I stared at Kai's passed out siluet coming o just one idea. „I am gonna say goodbye, all of us will. Luna, you and mom and me. I will say goodbye." For you who don't get what goodbye ment. I made my decision, worst one ever. That I will be the one who will end his life. „I need some time..."their faces followed me while I run, didn't know where I just couldn't believe my own self.

They picked up him and carried to some hall, putting him in a coffin, gettin ready to say goodbye. Everyone had their own way to do it. When you take away me, Luna was hurt as well, he never said goodbye to her. „Why? Why did you have to do it? Because I was misserble and begg you to do sth?" She stroaked his face, and closed his blue eyes. „But now it's not the time, we will see eachother soon."

And where did I left? To some kind of high building, to watch the moon. I put my head between my knees. „Why?"I asked same question as Luna. He didn't deserve to die, not by my hand. He should live happly with me, we should get married, and stay together always and forever. But no, why did the stupid universe let someone be happy. „Ally, don't blame yourself for the things that aren't your fault."I thought that I will never hear that voice again. It was fisicly imposibble, he was dead. Died months ago. „Jake?" It was him, ghost or sth I didn't care. I toss my self around his shoulders.

„How are you here?" „I am a ghost, you were unhappy so I came."his warm, brown happy eyes... „Can I posibbly tell you how sorrry I am for the things that I did?" „I don't blame you Ally, I don't. That wasn't you and this isn't you either. Bring the old Ally back." „Jake, I... It's not posibble. Old me suposed to be happy with some men and love him, new me is about to kill that men." Sadness came in his eyes. „I konw, you can't be happy can you? Because you killed two people closest to you." Voice changed, it wasn't Jake anymore. Now it was somebody that I disn't meet. „I guess you don't know who I am? There was too many of us that you've killed! You left my family without a mother! Bitch!"women slapped me and I deserved it.

She changed too, into men then kid, again to other woman and in the end back to Jake. „I desserve this punishment. It's okay say whatever you need to say." „Okay, fine I will. My death is your fault I blame you! Does that make it better? Or it brings you more suffer?" „It brings pain again and yes I suffer." „Good. Kai doesn't desserve this, he didn't kill so much people. He fought for you, you and always you! There was no one else that mattered." „Stop, just stop." „Why, so you can go and finish him off, like you did to all of us?" Now there were thousands of people around me, all saying what I did, attacking me. „Stop! No!" I fell on the graund holding my ears closed with hands so I wouldn't hear them but I did.

Have you ever had a break down? When sth that you felt so hard came crashing down in your hearth and soul? Well imagine having feeling of thousand knifes in your herth, lonelyness, regrets all in one place. No one alive could andle that. But that is how I felt, my dreams, hopes were gone. Kai was gone. My other half was gone.

Because of what? Some stupid spell. That should be me there, not him. Am I alright, do you agree? What do you think wh should die, who desserved it more? Kai who maybe killed a lot on people in past but then saw light in me, or I should die? Who was good at first but then destroyed it all by killing hundreds of innocent people... Think about it, very good and made the conclusion. I know, I did. And Kai won, he shoul survive because he fought not just his own darkness, he fought mine too.

Now, after screaming and crying for an hour more, fighting myself I raised strenght and went back.

Doors of hall opened and I saw him in the middle of room with special black carpet leading to him. „Shall we begin? Mum, dad you are up first." „Ally, maybe we shoul.." „No, you go and then leave the room. Clear?" They steped to him and Klaus who apperently came for his daughter leaded them in Kai's mind.

„This is diffrent then I imagined."Kai was standing in our hause in Mystic Falls with my parents. „We came here to thank you." „For what?" „For saving her again, and so many times before. We were selfish, only thinking bad about you." „That means a lot thank you." „We are not done. Come with us." He followed them trough the rooms and stopted in mine. „This was her room right?" „It was yes. Here we watched her doing first steps, there in the corner she learned to say I love you..."

„Why did you bring me here? You could choose any other place." „Because this is where her life started. Where she became Ally or as you call her Juliette." He looked around the room and took one of the dusty albums. Pictures of my primary school. Luna and me doing silly stuff, our family on picnic, trips and then on the finale... I remember like it was yesterday. Jake and me after we started dating, we were talking in my room and he kissed me. We started dating and mom took a pic of us to remember it. Idk why we never took that album with us in New York. „They were really happy and I ruined it all... Is this why you came here, to show me how she was happy without me?" „No. We came her to show you her past, you were her future Kai. You suposed to be. She loves you, for real. You are the One for her." It was a way to tell that he has their blessing for everything with me. „We know how much you love her and we are sorry that this happened. So, can you forgive us?" „Ofc. Thank you for this."

They came back to reality and moved from the hall. Now it was time for Luna. „Dad would you?" Klaus streched his hand and she took it. They appeared on the top of Big ben. „Luna, why this place from all?" „Here you saved my life you idiot."she could barely smile. „So... You coming here means you acctualy want to see me, I would never guess that." „Oh, I am still mad for leaving without real goodbye and this will make up for it." She came to his face and slapped him hard. „Well, I guess that counts that we are even?" „Maybe. But this is our last talk and I didn't came here to judge your choices. I came to say goodbye to my friend."

„Oh, we are friends?"like he didn't know that. „I spent months with you, if we are not frineds it will be creepy." „Okay then. My friend Luna, I am sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry for leaving you my best friend. But I am mad at you too. Because you left me, you got yourself into trouble and I was so terrafied that you will end up dead!"

„You were?" „Yes! I was dying inside when I saw that knife by your neck or whn she let you to fell I paralised at first and then jumped because if anything ever happens to you I will lose my mind!" „I just asked. Had to check. But can you blame me for that? For leaving? I had a family that I left but as hard as it was I did it to save her. And I don't leave my family, that is why my hearth broke in peaces when I left you there! I lost new member of my family!" „It's nice to know that we were family for that short time." „Ye sit is and now I am so terrafied of losing you, but I know that it's right so... Goodnight Kai." She looked depp in his eyes and took his arm into hers. „Are you thinking what I'm thinkig?" „Maybe, it depends are you ready." „I am." With holding hands they took step forwoard and jumped off, Kai was faster again and cought her down. „Take this, to remind you that you are not alone."it was a braclet with moon pandennt hanging on it. Those were his last words to her.

She steped away and when I was about to do it doors smashe open and Katherine walked in. „What do you want in here?" „I came to say goodbye too. I did care about him once." Even though Katherine was person of no trust I let her.

They came to Eifeel tower. „I didn't expect to see you here. Or anywhere." „You do mean sth Kai."she smiled honestly. „I never thought that you still feel it. For me it's a memory but I still hold on to your smile." „I loved many people over the ages. Damon, and Lockwood guys but only person that loved me truly back was you. You and me had an amzing love story. Do you remember the night we met?" „Ofc I do. It was raining so much and I saw you standing without an umbrella so I steped in and covred us both, you looked up to me and sad thank you." „You do remember. Then we started to talk and hang out. I realised how awesome person you are and fell for you." Katherine, she was traitor, lier and villian but it wasn't really her fault. Life made her that way, and love would make her feel human again.

„And I fell for you too. But it didn't last long because one day you dissapeared and I never saw you again."Kai loved her apperently, really hard but she broke his hearth and that is why he was so affraid to love me. „I was forced to run from Klaus. He hunted me down, found me in Paris and if he new about you, well you will be in danger so I run away. But before this ends you have to know one thing." „And what is that?" „Only with you I felt like human again." She kissed his cheek and steped away.

„You done?" Katherine took one last look at him, and I knew her feelings. She loved him still... Then it came the moment. My turn to say it.

„You are finnaly here."he sad. Two of us were in empty Mikelson mansion, the dance hall all dressed up. „What is this?"I ignored the fact how bautiful he is. „What would be our wedding hall."Kai smiled. „That we will never have..." He had black suit with white shirt and a tie, hair not messy anymore. And I? I had an amazing dress for princesses. It wasn't that big, simple but still... No sleaves, corset, tight enough to my waste, where it spredd so I can walk, in some kind of light blue with diamonds making a cover for it. But not just one diamond, hundreds of tiny ones and big one on hearthshaped corset. It was also long to my shoes that couldn't be seen from the dress, my hair was just straight and light make up.

„Dance with me." He played the song from Tv show Once upon a time named Happy beginning. It wasn't normal dance, it was me giving it all to him. As it says follow the leader, he leaded I followed. I followed my way to hs hearth, which beated million times in a second. He spinned me, still holding my arm and I came back to his kiss. Room spinned around me and adrenalin run trough my bones. His irresistible almost black/blue eyes saw smile that escpaed me. With every second I wanted him more, more close to me. To be able to feel his touch on my waste. We shared same air, same dreams but not the same faith, he could read my wishes from my eyes, so his prepeared hand went down my waste. I felt it, he felt it we were one, there and now, with my whole being I wanted one thing, for that to last forever. My eyes saw his perfection, his way of 'excedentaly' touching my shoulders were skin was. How was posibble that right there in those few minutes I was alive, I was feeling life in my bones, nerves in my entire body and soul. Like a gentelmen he leaned down above me, kissing my warm and unpatient lips.

„You felt it too, didn't you? Life running trough our bodies."he knew my thoughts and feelings becasue I was like an open book. „I did. And all I wanted was to share eternety with you." It was the time to say it, those killing words, before the hell arrives.

„One thing is for sure here, with you I have everything."he revealed himself. „I made that choice, worst then killing all those people." „I don't want to leave you, and I know that you won't forgive yourself but you have to." „No, Kai when I do this there is nothing left for me..." „But there is, you have the whole world to see, and I want you to. Find purpse in life, fight the dark to see the light and maybe one day we will be together again. Because I refuse to believe that our story ends here." „It doesn't I will find a way. I promise you, but you have to promise me sth too." „Whatever you want love." „Promise me this" I kissed him hardly „is forever." „I promise." Sth wett fell on my forehead, and when I looked up to his eyes they were filled in tears. „You are crying." „So are you."he clear my face from tears, keeping hands on it looking me into my eyes.

„This isn't a goodbye." It was, time passed and it had to be done. „I love you Kai Morgenstain always, forever, in eternety and beyond even in death." „Aren't those your parent's wedding vowes?"he smiled. „They are." „I will give you this just because I am dead men and I refuse to go without a special gift." „Okay, what do you have?" This can't be happening, not now.

He leaned down on one knee and pulled out a small little box. It opened by itself leaving me without a bretah. „I love you Ally Juliette Salvatore. Will you take this ring to remind you of me?" „Yes." He put diamond ring on my finger and I jumped to his hugg. „Just to be clear this wasn't a real propsal okay?" „I know that you idiot, but it is still so real. I love you Kai."

One last time I felt joy of our lips combining, our souls and hearts becoming one. Rest of the world fade away, besides us there ws no soul alive. That kiss couldn't be described with right words, how does anyone describe final moments with soulmate. I pulled him close, and his hearth bitted against mine. We took one last look at eachothers eyes and after that all of it was gone.


	25. One last time

One last time

If I open my eyes, time will go on and job will have to be done. He moved a bit, his fingers acctually. „You are awake." „Open your eyes, let me see you one last time." I was his, doing everything that he would of tell me. My eyes open and met with his, just like the first time we met. „You ready?" „No... I will never be ready for that."I was completly shaking even my voice sounded like it shakes. „I will tell you what to do okay? Don't be affraid, put your hands here." He showed his hearth. I did it, trying to breath normaly. „Now say whatever lays on your hearth and just don't think too much, just do it." „I am sorry, I am sorry that I didn't admit that I like you before, when you came up to me on that cemetery and we made the deal I knew that I will like you but I never sad a thing." „I forgive you. Goodbye Juliette." With those words, he closed his eyes and I put my arm around his hearth making life and death action. My hand didn't move, I paralised on the spott.

But as the seconds past I gathered my strenght and pulled it out from his chests. His skin went out of blood, veins drainned became grey like his skin got older but rest of body didn't. „KAI!" It was unbearbly long scream that tared my throat apart. It fell from my bloody hand to the floor, along with me. I crashed down, screming and crying destroying all life in me. Like mine hearth was gone too.

My parents and Luna came back to the hall just to find me laying, dejected on the floor in blood and tears. „Ally, hold on." Luna sit next to me and put my head on her knees. This was the first time that my parents didn't know what to do. They saw their hopless daughter with blood on her hands, that came from her boyfriend. „I did it."I was sobbing over and over again. I don't even remember how I got home, to Mystic Falls, not New York. „Let her sleep Luna. She has to calm down." The layed me in my parent's room and left me all alone for my soul to destroy me. I heard his laugh, his voice, I saw his eyes and felt his hugg but none of it was true.

I won't tell you what happened in the end now. For now I have sth lse planned. It's been months since I was able to talk to other people again. Everyone was riminding me of him, I didn't feed, I didn't sleep. Most of my time I was living in our memories. Now, yes today when I am writing this it hurts me still. I can't respect his wish to be happy, because I am broken and only one who can fix it is him. Today I am searching for a way to see him or talk to him but nothing seems to work. I lost him forever and that hurts me deep down.

First month was the worst, I didn't came out of my room. Always in the dark, just crying and sometimes screaming. I even hurt myself with wodden stuff to punish myself. My parents gave up from trying so they continued to live noramly, Luna however fought up to the point where she almost broke into my room. I started throwing stuff at her and after that she didn't come back. Only thing that I was living for was my memories, like the one with a our first meeting, let me show you again.

„ _I think that plessure is mine." Omg, first his look now his melting, calming gentle voice. „Why am I not suprised?" „You do have sense of humor like your dad. And you have fire, I like that." „Can you just kill me and get today over with?"Idk why I was so intense, he wasn't._

It seemed like years not just one. In second month I run out of memories so I used imagination and tried to create my self new ones and it would work.

„Did you like the movie?" „Yes, it was very interesting. Maybe we can do it again?" „As a second date?" „Yes."I smiled. We were apperently coming back from the date that went well. Other cute and nasty one was this: We were sitting together, cosyinfg up on the sofa while snow was falling. His body warmed me up more then fire and we started to kiss. He leaned me down and after that you ca imagine what happened.

There are three fake memories and this is the final one. An empty hall, besides Kai standing in the middle in his suit. He looking at someone and it seems like it's me. I am coming to him. „You look beautiful." I looked down to see what am I wearing. On my huge suprise it was white wedding dress. „Is this, our wedding?" „If you want it." „Okay, Kai you made change in my life. You brought life to me, your love kept me going." „Ally you are the first person to show me what life has prepeared. You made me a better men. And now with this ring I the wed." „With this I the wed." We waited few moments, imaginig someone asking us the question. „I do." „I do." His eyes sparkeled, like thousand shooting starts and we made a perfect kiss.

So sad that it can't be true.

In third month I lost all inspiration and finnaly I came out of my room. „Mom, dad?"there was no one there except from a maid. 2 months I didn't fed so her veins were so laud in my head. All I could think of was blood. „Do you need anything?" „Yes. Please come closer." Women did't susspect anything, I bit her and drank. In the middle of cravingfire I stopted myself. „No, he wouldn't want this. Here." So I cut my arm and fed the women who healed. Somebody was clapping behind me. „You did it sweetie. You stopted." „Mom?!" I run to her and da with open arms and hugged like never before. „You got out. Finnaly." They brushed my messy and sticky hair with their fingers. „Honey, it will be okay. If you want to cry then cry don't hold it inside." I told them everything, how broken I feel, how life has no meening, how I don't want to live. „We get you, we do. Just cry it all out and breath." My paind and worries came out, all my emotions and messory. „It's okay now."

2 more months to today's time, be patient.

Third month was a month of apologising to everyone. Luna, my parents, Klaus and Caroline. Ucle Stefan came to Mystic Falls too very happy to see that I'm fine. And don't tell anyone but he got a girlfriend named Chloe. Who knows how will that work out? She is a vampire too, which makes it even better and I really like her. We were hanging every day for me to be as normal as posibble.

And fourth month I was on my feet again, still broken inside but able to get out of my hause on sun. I put on a good mask for everyone but I wasn't feeling better at all. Every night I would dream of him ,wake up in tears and feeling of drowning in pain. So I would hurt myself and wonds wouldn't heal right away, little scarfs stayed but it looked like few big ones. Sadly for me Luna dicovered them. I was with her in New Orleans and she gave a dress to try. I was really carefull not to turn to much but she saw one of them. „What is that on your back?" „Nothing, maybe you didn't see good." „I did." She picked up my shirt to see and my back had four large scarfs. „You moved on ha? I see." „Don't you get it? There is no moving on Luna! I will be like this for the rest of my life which means forever because I am imortal!" „You feel like that? Why didn't you tell me?" „I didn't want you for you to worry about me. You were happy and fine."

„Fine? Kai was my best friend Ally, ad all I have left is this braclet to reming me that he is really gone. Because every day when I open my eyes I think that it never happened!"she sad everything necessery for me to snapp out of it. „If you try I will try to." „Deal."

And now to today's time.

Well, how to say it. I am not fine obviusly but then I am not suffering that much anymore. Luna was there for me whole time. All of us moved back to Mystic Falls, our real home. It stayed the same, I even met some new friends. And yeah, I have a job as a lawyer best one in town. Things were going pretty good up until one day.

I was habing a break on work when somebody broke into my office. „Ally, I came to see you." Believe it or not it was Katherine. „What is it?" „I found sth that you will want to see." I sent her outside so we can freely talk. „Well?" „I came back to his old hause in Paris and found this." She passed me a letter with my name on it. „He would want you to open it. That is all." „Thank you." „No problem." Katherine was on our side now, who will think of that? After all she chose side of light.

After work I went to a beach outside of the town and sit on warm sand.

My shaking fingers opened it up and this is what was written:

 _Dear Juliette,_

 _If you are reading this it means that I am dead, funny thing. I am writing this to tell you not to be sad and to admit one thing. When I met you I didn't wanted to hurt you, I wanted to see what kind of person you are. Are you anything like me? Then I had to leave but you kept me there, thought that one day maybe you will be able to care about me same way that I care about you. So I stayed, to become your friend. You sad that we won't ever be friends, that you will never like me... That hurt me, deeply but for you I put on a good face. For months I wanted to admit how I feel but it wasn't posibble. You were so happy and I shouldn't be the one to break that. But now I see that I made a mistake by leaving you alone for just a second, you turned and killed Jake which ment that you find me guilty because I was the one who left you in that car with him... Now I am writing this so you would know how terribly sorry I am... I will always remember your smile and your tears. Just for you here, I would love to dance with you one more time, as we danced at the ball. Then you sad that we are friends and I sad that I only see you in that way which was worst lie I ever told. I loved you then, and tried to prove it by giving you your rose back._

 _Listen, if you are unhappy now in any way, please don't be. Go on and live your life, be happy. You desserve it more then me. If I died, it means that you are the one who killed me ad please don't blame yourself. Because you are perfect, pure and filled with light. I will always care about you, choose you and be by your side even if I am gone._

 _I will always love you Ally Juliette Salvatore._

 _Kai_

My hand was unbarebly shaking and I dropped the latter, which made funny little sound. There was sth else inside of it. A small bottle. And a note. It sad One last time on. I drank it and thought how much I want to see Kai right now.

My thoughts were inetupted by probabbly my mom or Luna. „Juliette?"but no, that was his voice. „Kai?!" I turned around searching for him. He was on the same beach, in a flesh just few meters away. I run and run to him, throwing both of us on the sand. „How are you here?" „That bottle creates short link between dead and living ones for 2 minutes." „But... I want you to stay..." „I can't. This is goodbye, one last goodbye." „I can't go trough all that pain again." „You will have good feeling from this. Trust me. You will find your happly ever after." „There is nothing else that I would love more then ever after but with you in it." „And I will always be here, in here." He touched my chests where my herath remains. I felt some kind of iching on it. „What did you do?" „I fixed your hearth. I am the only one who could do it right? How does it feel?" „Like, like I am living again." „And has to stay in that way. Now go, find your story." „I will, I promise you. Just I have one small request." „Which is?" „Spinn me in the air and kiss me." He laughed and took me in his arms, I spinned, just like everything around me and fell back into his arms. He kissed me right in the second when Sun kissed the sea.

I opened my eyes and he was gone. I was on a new path of finding my own life. All of you there, remember you have one life live it to the fullest. Now it's time for me to live, but that is beggining of another story.

One last time I looked at the sunset, wind waved trough my hair and I knew that he is over there, with me.

Conclusion? That place, Mystic Falls was my beginning and my end but now all it mattered was...

I was home.

The end


End file.
